


Is This Real Life?

by molstrom



Category: Lowriders, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: While Logan is away on deployment, Jade calls Veronica to come to Los Angeles for a quick job. Things don't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Francisco "Ghost" Alvarez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. One

A year after Jade left Eli, I get a call from her. I answer on speaker:  
“Jade. Hey.”  
“Hey, Veronica. Is Logan home or deployed?”  
“Deployed. Why?”  
“I’m in LA, visiting my cousin for a while, and there’s this big lowrider competition…show…thing happening this weekend, and I thought it might be fun if you come up. We can hang out, and you’d get some amazing pictures from this show…these cars are amazing.”  
“Uh…Sure, Jade…But why the sudden interest in hanging out with me?”  
“I just want to hang out with someone who knows Eli…Come on, Veronica. It’ll be fun.”  
“Yeah. Okay. Text me the address. I’ll drive up in the morning.”  
“Excellent!”  
I hang up and look at Dad.  
“That’s weird…right? It’s not just me?”  
“No…it’s definitely weird. Make sure you take your PI license and your piece with you. I’ll watch Pony.”  
“Okay. You good taking him home with you now?”  
“Yup. You call me once you figure out what’s up with Jade, okay?”  
“Of course. Is Joe Williams still working for the LAPD?”  
“Yeah. Call him if you run into any issues.”  
Dad stands up and says:  
“Pony. Let’s go.”  
Dad kisses me on the head and walks out of the apartment, Pony following behind.

The next morning I drive the two hours to LA and get there mid-morning. When I knock on the door, Jade answers.  
“Veronica! You made it.”  
“I did. Should I come in before you explain the real reason I’m here, or do you want to talk on the porch?”  
“You saw through the just wanting to hang out thing, huh?”  
“Of course I did. You never hid your dislike for me. What’s going on?”  
“Come in.”

I walk into the house and there is another woman sitting in the living room.  
“Sit down, Veronica.”  
I sit, and Jade says:  
“This is my cousin Gloria.”  
Gloria looks at me and says:  
“This is Veronica? She’s tiny. How is she going to handle something if it happens?”

I look at her and say:  
“I may be tiny, but I’m fierce. My boyfriend refers to me as a bobcat, also, I find a taser or a promise of a bullet stops most threats. What is going on?”  
“My husband Miguel is estranged from his sons, Francisco and Danny. They are competing against our shop at Elysian Park. I’m afraid if our shop wins, Francisco will do something rash.”  
“So I’m here to try to put a kibosh on anything he might try?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Can I stay here, or do I need to find a hotel?”  
“You can stay here. Danny’s room is empty right now.”  
“Okay. Let me throw my bag in there and then I need to go meet our players, so I’ll need addresses for the shop and wherever to find Miguel’s sons.”  
“I’ll get those for you.”  
“Thanks.”

Jade leads me down the hall and I put my bag down on Danny’s bed before changing my loose t-shirt into a low-cut, tight tank-top. I put my gun harness on and then throw my leather jacket over top. I make sure my ID and Mr.Sparky are in my purse and say:  
“Should I be worried about the kids being violent?”  
“I don’t think so…but FYI, Francisco is our age…and really hot.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Is that going to be an issue?”  
“Uh…Long-term committed relationship over here. I think I’ll be able to control myself.”  
“Okay.”  
We walk back out to the living room and Gloria hands me a piece of paper with two addresses on it.  
“Thanks.”

I go to the address for Danny and Francisco first. When I knock on the door, an extremely attractive Latino man opens it. He looks pissed off at first, but then he runs his eyes over me and grins this giant grin that lights up his whole face.  
“Francisco?”  
He raises his chin and says:  
“My name’s Ghost.”  
I wrinkle my nose and say:  
“No, your name is Francisco. Ghost is a stupid nickname you go by because your father ignored you for eight years while you were in prison.”  
“Do you have a name?”  
“Veronica. Can I come in?”  
“I guess that depends, chica. Why do you want to come in?”  
“Your stepmom’s cousin sent me. Wanted me to talk to you and Danny before Elysian Park to see if you are going to lose your shit if your Pops wins best in show.”

He curls his lip and says:  
“Damn…not a valid reason to come in. Sorry. Try again another time.”  
“And what would be a valid reason?”  
He steps closer to me and half whispers, half growls in my ear:  
“You can come in when you admit that you wanted to fuck me as soon as I opened the door.”  
I smirk and run my finger down his chest.  
“See…I would admit that. If it were true. But…you’re just not my type. Have a nice day, Francisco.”

I turn around and walk away, keenly aware that his eyes are on me the whole time. I get in the car and drive to Miguel’s shop next. When I get there, I walk inside and find Miguel sitting at a desk with papers in front of him.  
“Miguel? I’m Veronica. Did Gloria tell you I was coming?”  
“She did. Did you go see my sons?”  
“I saw Francisco. He wouldn’t let me in the house to see Danny. I think Gloria’s right. If he doesn’t win, he’s going to do something rash. We need to have a plan in place.”  
“Do you think he’ll come after me?”  
“No. I think he’ll come after her.”  
I nod my head towards the car.  
“Ah…Green Poison. You can look. Don’t touch.”  
“Of course. You don’t touch art.”  
I walk over to the car and walk around her, moving my hand over her surface, just barely not touching it.   
“She’s beautiful, Miguel.”  
“That’s how I admire her too. Makes me think I’m touching her. I’ve never seen anyone else do it.”  
“Can I see her engine?”  
“Yeah.”  
He walks over and pops the hood and I grin down at the clean and shiny engine.  
“Even the engine is beautiful. How low does she go?”  
“Not low enough. I’d like to get another 2 or 3 inches.”  
“Cut half a turn off the coils. That’ll get you 3 inches, won’t it?”  
“You sound like my wife.”  
“Smart lady. You should listen to her.”  
“How do you know so much about cars?”  
“I drove a POS in high school, ended up having to fix it in the parking lot or on the side of the road…A lot. Also, one of my best friends…Jade’s ex, actually…he owns a chop shop. I pay attention.”  
“So what’s this plan you have?”  
“I babysit Green Poison after Elysian Park.”  
“Forever?”  
“No. Just long enough for Francisco to calm down. Which he will.”  
“You clearly don’t know my son very well.”  
“Everyone always calms down eventually, Miguel.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I do. I’m going to go, let you get to work shortening those coils.”


	2. Two

I leave the shop and head back to Gloria’s house in time for my Skype call with Logan. When he comes on the screen, I’m overwhelmed with guilt, because, honestly? Francisco was right earlier. I did want him as soon as he opened the door.  
“Hey, Ronnie. Where are you?”  
“Los Angeles.”  
“Uh…Why?”  
“Jade called. Needed my help with something, so…here I am.”  
“I hope you’re at least getting paid.”  
“I don’t charge friends, remember?”  
“Jade isn’t your friend.”  
“No, but Eli is. And Jade is the mother of his child. She gets the friends and family discount.”  
“Be careful, Veronica.”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
“You don’t really want me to answer that, do you?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Listen, I have to go, baby. We’re about to hit some bad weather. I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
He disappears from my screen as Gloria’s teenage daughter walks in.  
“Sorry, Veronica. I don’t mean to interrupt.”  
“It’s fine…Isabel, right?”  
“Yeah. Uh…Ghost is outside, leaning against your car.”  
“Well, that’s unexpected. Thanks, Isabel.”

I get up and walk outside. When I approach my car, he grins at me.  
“What are you doing here, Francisco?”  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be figuring out if I’m going to do something rash if I lose at Elysian? How can you do that here?”  
“I had an appointment that I couldn’t miss. Besides, I already figured out that you will do something stupid when you lose at Elysian.”  
“When I lose? You know something I don’t?”  
“Green Poison’s beautiful. There’s no way she doesn’t win. You know that.”  
“What was the appointment?”  
“Nice subject change. A Skype call.”  
“With?”  
“My boyfriend. He’s deployed right now.”  
“Army?”  
“Navy. He flies fighters.”

My phone rings before he can say anything, and I answer it on speaker.  
“Hey, Mackie.”  
“I heard a rumour that you are in LA. Is this true?”  
“It is.”  
“Let’s go for dinner tonight.”  
“Dinner, huh? The last time you told me we were going for dinner, you dragged me to our 10-year high school reunion where I had to watch my sex tape played on the big screen for everyone to see. I don’t trust you anymore.”  
“In my defence, how the hell was I supposed to know Madison would do that?”  
“Uhhh….Any interaction with Madison…ever?”  
“Valid point. That one’s on me. I promise, no high school reunion tonight. I just want to go for dinner and drinks with you, Bond.”  
“Fine, Q. But you’re buying. I’m not charging Jade for this job.”  
“It’s amazing to me that you are dating the son of two deceased movie stars and you’re always so broke.”  
“You know he blew through his inheritance between when we stopped dating at Hearst and when we started dating after the reunion. I’m pretty sure most of it went up his nose.”  
“Or into hookers’ pockets.”  
I laugh and say:  
“Yeah…That too.”  
“Why are you dating him again? I mean, I understand why you slept with him that first night…Emotions running high after he saved your dad’s life and all, but why are you still dating him? The two of you have nothing in common.”  
“Habit? Fear of the unknown?”  
“Not good reasons, V. And don’t give me the spiel about years, continents, bloodshed either. I know you never believed that. This isn’t some fucking epic love story. Your whole relationship has been full of red flags and the fucking universe has been trying to keep you apart forever. That’s why you keep ending up with these amazing guys in your path…You keep ignoring them or dating them before ripping out their hearts and stomping on them…Like poor Piz.”  
“Geez, Cindy. Tell me what you really think.”  
“Okay. I think you’re afraid to let yourself actually fall in love and be happy. I think you’re afraid that you’ll end up wanting to get married and have kids if you actually fall in love. And you’re afraid of that because you are afraid you are like Lianne…That you’ll get into it and start drinking, and that you’ll disappear on your kids like she did on you. I understand that life was way more fucking traumatic for you than it was for me, and I understand the damage your mother did to you, both before she left and by leaving…But listen to me when I say this…You are not Lianne. You are your father’s daughter, and I mean that in every good way possible. Keith is amazing.”  
“So what you’re telling me is that you think I should break up with Logan.”  
“Uh…yeah. And I’m pretty sure that tall drink of water standing in front of you agrees with me.”

I look around and see her parked down the street. I hang up and walk over to her car before opening her door and dragging her out. I wrap her in a hug before saying:  
“You are so lucky I love you, Cindy McKenzie.”  
“I am eternally grateful for it…Yes. Introduce me to tall, dark, and handsome over there.”

We walk back over to my car and I say:  
“Mac, Francisco. Francisco, Mac.”  
He shakes his head and says:  
“Call me Ghost.”  
Mac looks at me and says:  
“Nope. She’s scarier than you. I’m gonna call you what she says to.”  
He laughs and says:  
“Really?”  
“You only question it because you don’t know Bond like I do.”  
“Bond?”  
“As in, James Bond.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s been working as a PI since we were sixteen. She’s a badass who has solved multiple murders, a serial rape case, many break-ins…Not to mention all the cheating spouses she’s outed.”  
“Multiple murders?”  
“Yeah…Umm…Lilly Kane, Felix Toombs, 6 kids on a school bus, Curly Moran, the dean at Hearst, the dean’s wife…Did I miss any, V?”  
“Bonnie Deville…oh…and Gia and Sacks.”

Francisco just looks at me and blinks. I say:  
“Yeah…That’s most people’s reaction.”  
“Why don’t you two come over to the house for dinner? You can see our car, see how it stacks up against Green Poison.”  
“I’m fine with that, but I’m not saying what you wanted me to say earlier.”  
He shakes his head slightly and says:  
“You don’t have to say it. We both know it’s true.”  
“No. We don’t both know that.”

He steps closer to me and I feel my breathing and heart rate increase. When he leans in and barely speaks in that growly way of his, I feel heat rush to my gut and I get wet.  
“Veronica…You and I both know that if it was just us here and I suggested getting into the backseat of your car so I could fuck you until you screamed, you’d do it. You want me. I know you want me, I can smell how aroused you are right now.”  
He puts his mouth against my ear and continues:  
“I want you. I want to kiss and lick every inch of your body before I shove my cock into your tight, wet pussy and fuck you until you scream…Then I want to fill you with my cum and hold you until we’re both ready to start again.”

I exhale shakily and he says:  
“Go change into a skirt with no panties so I can finger you under the table at dinner.”  
He bites my earlobe then walks away, getting in his car and driving off. 

I take a minute, breathing heavily before I look at Mac.  
“Sweet Jesus, Veronica. I have never seen you that turned on…Ever.”  
“What the fuck do I do, Mac?”  
“Go change into a skirt.”  
“I’m not a cheater, Mac.”  
“Send Logan an email.”  
“You want me to break up with Logan via email?”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
“Let’s go inside.”


	3. Three

We walk into the house and Isabel says:  
“What did Ghost want?”  
“His name is Francisco, Isabel. He goes by Ghost because Miguel pretended he didn’t exist for the last eight years. Call him Francisco.”  
“Okay…What did Francisco want?”  
“He’s going to let me see the car and talk to Danny. I’ll be back later tonight.”  
“Okay…Elysian Park is tomorrow.”  
“I know.”  
“We have to get up early. Get you dolled up like a diosa dorada española.”   
“A Spanish golden goddess, huh? Why? Why do I need to get dolled up to go to Elysian Park?”  
“Francisco wants you. It was all over his face the whole time he was out there.”  
“That doesn’t explain why I have to get dolled up.”  
“It’s tradition. If you’re going to marry a lowrider guy, you have to get dolled up for lowrider shows.”  
“Marry? Who said anything about marrying him?”  
“I give you…6 months before you’re engaged. A year before you’re married. And let’s face it, with the electricity that shoots off of the two of you when you’re near each other, you’ll be pregnant in the next…3 months.”  
“I have a boyfriend.”  
“Yeah…break up with him.”  
“Francisco just got out of prison.”  
“For grand theft auto. He was stealing parts for his ride. Lots of the lowrider teams do it. He just got caught and caught a case. It sucks, but it’s not like he’s a violent criminal.”  
“I need to go get changed. I’ll be right back.”

I walk into Danny’s room and change into a short jean skirt and take off my panties before putting on tennis shoes and putting my long hair up in a high ponytail.

I walk back out to the living room and Mac says:  
“I see we’re listening to Francisco.”  
“I am going to see how the next few days go and then I will make a decision about Logan. Alright?”  
“Yup. Okay, Bond.”

Isabel says:  
“Mac, you should come to Elysian Park with us tomorrow. The cars are beautiful.”  
“Oh, I would…but it’s a long way back to my house in the valley.”  
“Sleep here tonight. I’m sure Veronica would share her bed with you.”  
I nod and say:  
“I’m always willing to share my bed with you, Mackie. Let’s go to dinner.”

When I park the car in front of Francisco’s house I say:  
“Maybe this is a bad idea.”  
“Those butterflies in your stomach? They are telling you this is a good idea. You want him. And Isabel is right, you guys have insane chemistry.”  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t. Let’s go.”

We get out of the car and notice that the gate at the top of the stairs is open, so we walk through it and down the stairs. There’s a bunch of people milling about and the guy manning the grill says:  
“Who ordered two white chicks?”  
Francisco stands up from where he’s sitting and walks over, saying:  
“I did. They’re with us. At least for now.”  
When he gets to me he wraps an arm around my waist and runs the fingers of his other hand up my thigh before he kisses me. He pulls back before I can do anything other than whimper and says:  
“You listened…About the skirt.”  
“I still have a boyfriend.”  
He shakes his head and says:  
“I still don’t care. Come look at the car.”

He leads us over to where the car is parked under a sheet. When he pulls the sheet off I gasp.  
“Wow…That’s an amazing mural. Did Danny do that?”  
“Yeah. It’s his girl. She’s annoying as all fuck, but…”  
“But you told him he could paint whatever?”  
“Yup.”  
“At least she’s hot.”  
He laughs and shrugs.  
“Yeah. I guess.”

I walk around the car before saying:  
“It really is beautiful, Francisco.”  
“But?”  
“But Green Poison is in a different class. You know this. I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.”  
“Maybe inviting you over here was a bad idea.”  
“Yeah…Maybe.”

I reach out and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to me and kissing him before letting him go and saying:  
“We’ll see you at Elysian Park tomorrow. Good luck, Francisco.”  
I take Mac’s hand and we leave the way we came in. 

We find a restaurant to go to for dinner and then head back to Gloria’s house and go to bed.

Gloria and Jade wake us up at the crack of dawn and start dolling us up, curling my hair and pinning it up in an elaborate jumble of coils. Mac’s short hair is easier and they let her style it how she normally does, all swoopy and adorable. They do our makeup next and it’s simple, understated eyes combined with extremely bold lips. 

Isabel hands each of us an off the shoulders blouse and a pair of tight jean capris. Once we’re dressed she hands us large hoop earrings and wedge heels. We put them on as Jade and Gloria get dressed.

I look at Isabel and say:  
“What about you, flaquita?”  
She grins and says:  
“That’s what Danny calls me.”  
“Is it? Weird.”  
“I’m only 14. I don’t get to get dolled up. Miguel is afraid someone inappropriate will take a liking to me. And by inappropriate, he means male, of any age.”  
“My Dad still feels that way.”

We take my car to the shop. Once we’re there, Gloria gets out so she can ride to the show with Miguel in Green Poison, and the rest of us carry on to Elysian Park.

Isabel decides she’s going to walk around with Mac and me instead of standing with the ‘old people’ as she puts it. We look at all the cars and I take pictures of each one…and of us. When we get to Francisco’s team, there’s a woman standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him, her hands on his chest. I take pictures of the car and the three of us kiss Danny’s cheek and wish him luck before walking away.

When we get back over to Miguel, Gloria, and Jade, Mac says:  
“Are you okay, Ronnie?”  
“Of course I am. Have you ever known me to cry over a guy? Especially in public? Besides…I have a boyfriend.”  
“Yup. Just keep repeating that until it starts to matter.”  
“Don’t, Mac. Please.”  
“Alright…I’ll drop it.”


	4. Four

Miguel says:  
“Veronica, why don’t you come with me on the parade drive?”  
“Really? Can I?”  
Miguel and Gloria both laugh and say:  
“Yes.”  
I’m not going to lie…I legitimately get giddy at the thought of riding in Green Poison on the parade drive. Mac says:  
“Damn, girl. You’re excited about this.”  
“Yeah, I am! How often do you get a chance to ride in a piece of art?”  
“Have you considered moving to LA, V? I mean…Neptune is a shithole, and I’m sure Miguel is going to need a receptionist after he wins today. Plus, you know, the whole licensed PI/lawyer who just needs to take the fucking bar exam, could come in handy too.”  
“Yeah…Maybe. I don’t know. Would you move in from the Valley if I did? We could live together.”  
“Hells yeah.”  
“Okay, Wallace.”  
“Yeah, sorry…Occasionally he comes out of my mouth and I’m not sure how that happens.”  
“I know the feeling, sometimes I sound just like Lilly.”

Miguel says:  
“It’s time, chica. Let’s go.”

Riding in Green Poison on the parade drive is everything I thought it would be, but when we approach Francisco and Danny…Francisco glares at Miguel, a look of pure desire to beat him. When he notices me in the car though…There’s a flash of hurt, and then anger…A lot of anger.  
“I think me being in the car with you made things worse, Miguel.”  
“It’s fine, chiquita. He was going to be upset either way.” 

After the parade drive is done they announce the winner. The winner gets a trophy, $10,000, and an invitation to Big Chele International…Green Poison wins, and while I’m excited for Miguel, I find myself searching the crowd for Francisco. I see him trying to stop Danny from coming over to us and then I see that woman pulling him away.

When it comes time to leave, I hand Mac my keys and say:  
“Take them all home. I’m babysitting Green Poison tonight, so I’ll get a ride back to the shop.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Do you have a better one?”  
“No. I guess not.”

Miguel takes me to the shop in Green Poison and then leaves me there so he can go celebrate with the guys. I order myself Chinese food and settle in on the couch with my laptop. 

I’ve eaten dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge in the backroom for later when Miguel stumbles in.   
“Miguel…You’re drunk.”  
“Gloria already lectured me. Can we not?”  
“Go splash some water on your face, I’ll go get you some leftover Chinese food to soak up some of that booze.”  
“Thank you, Veronica.”

He walks into the bathroom and I head into the backroom to get the food. While I’m back there I hear smashing and Miguel yelling. I run out in time to see one of the guys pull a gun. I yell at him to get his attention and he shoots me before two of them run out. I walk over to where Miguel is and help him up.  
“Are you okay, Miguel?”  
“Yeah…Green Poison isn’t though.”  
“I see that.”  
“Veronica…They shot you.”  
“It’s just a graze. I just need a first aid kit and a needle and thread.”  
“We should call 9-1-1.”  
“No. Any gunshot wound is automatically reported to the police. I’m fine. It’s just a graze. I just need to clean it and stitch it up. I need a first aid kit.”  
“We don’t have one.”

I look at the kid on the ground and say:  
“You’re Danny’s friend, Chuy, right?”  
“Yeah…I’m sorry. Ghost told us to…”  
“Chuy. I don’t care right now. Go in my wallet and take the cash, then go to the closest pharmacy and buy me gauze, a sewing kit, a few large bandages, and isopropyl alcohol. Okay? Can you do that?”  
“Yes. If they have suture kits, do you want that instead of the sewing kit?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll be back soon. There’s a pharmacy just down the street.”  
“Good. I’ll be here.”  
I grab my extra shirt out of my purse and use it as a compress to try to stop the bleeding before sitting down on the desk.

Chuy gets back quickly and hands me a bag of supplies.  
“Good boy. Go wash your hands, then we’ll disinfect them. I need you to hold the wound closed while I stitch it up, okay?”  
He looks scared as he says:  
“I can’t. I don’t like blood.”  
“Chuy. I can’t hold the wound closed and do the stitches and Miguel is too drunk to help me. I need you to stop being a little bitch and fucking help me.”  
“Yes, ma’am. I’ll go wash my hands.”  
“Thank you.”

When he comes back, I’ve disinfected the suture kit and my hands. I disinfect his hands and then take a deep breath before pouring the alcohol on the wound. I sit up straight and say:  
“Chuy, you need to hold the two sides of the wound so it’s lined up properly. I don’t want a massive scar. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
He puts his hands on me, holding the wound together and I quickly stitch it up. When I’m done, I pour more alcohol on it and then bandage it, wrapping the gauze around my body to hold the bandage in place.

When I get up to walk into the bathroom to wash my hands, Chuy says:  
“You are seriously a badass.”  
“Call Danny. Let him know what Ghost did. Miguel, is your truck here?”

Miguel nods and hands me the keys.  
“Thank you. Chuy, keep an eye on Miguel and call Gloria to come to get him.”

I leave in Miguel’s truck, letting myself into the gate at the top of the stairs when I get to Francisco’s house. Danny’s already there, and they’re fighting. Francisco is talking as if Miguel was shot, so I say:  
“Did your boys not tell you, Ghost? They didn’t shoot Miguel.”  
“Then why is Danny so pissed?”  
“Because they shot me!”  
He looks away from Danny and Danny takes the opportunity to tackle him onto the pool table and punch him in the face. Francisco headbutts Danny and says:  
“We’re done. Get him out of here.”  
The large man who shot me is shoving Danny towards the door, so I say:  
“Danny…Don’t fight it. Just go.”  
When the large man lets go of Danny, I pull my taser out and put it to his chest before pressing the button. I taze him until he drops to the floor and say:  
“Looks like your friend needs some medical attention. Remind him when he wakes up that I could have shot him, so he should be grateful.”  
“He shot you?”  
“Yeah. He did.”  
“You didn’t go to the hospital?”  
“Gunshot wounds are automatically reported to the police.”  
“But…What if you’re really hurt?”  
“Why the fuck do you care?”  
“You were never supposed to get hurt. I never would have allowed them to hurt you.”  
“Whatever, Ghost. I need to go clean up the shop. It can’t be covered with blood when the cops get there for the destroyed car.”  
“You’re really pale. How much blood did you lose?”  
“Enough to cause an issue.”

He walks over to me like he’s going to wrap his arms around me and I scoff and step backwards.  
“You’re kidding, right?”  
“Veronica…”  
“No. You don’t get to pull what you just pulled and get the goddamn girl. No. If I hadn’t walked into the shop when I did, that fat fuck would have shot Miguel in the chest. Whatever you and I might have had, it’s dead in the water babe. It’s not happening.”

I turn around and walk up the stairs, finding Danny leaning against the truck when I get there. I throw the keys at him and say:  
“You drive. Stop somewhere for a cookie and juice, okay? I’m just going to sleep until we get to the shop.”  
“Why the shop? You need to rest.”  
“I need to clean up the blood. Please don’t argue, Danny.”  
“Okay.”


	5. Five

When we get to the shop, Danny carries me inside and puts me on the couch. He hands me a large cookie and a bottle of juice and says:  
“Rest. I will clean up the blood.”  
“Thank you, Danny.”

My phone rings and when I answer it, it’s Jade.  
“Veronica…I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I’m fine.”  
“I called Eli to let him know what happened, figured he might want to come up and see you. I didn’t realize your Dad was with him. They’re both on their way.”  
“It’s okay. In fact, that might be helpful. Everything’s fine, Jade.”

I hang up and lay back on the couch until I hear Francisco’s voice.  
“How can I help?”  
Danny angrily says:  
“You can get the fuck out and stay the hell away from her.”  
“Little D…I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Neither of them was supposed to be here.”

I take a shaky breath and say:  
“Danny?”  
“Yeah, V?”  
“Is the blood all cleaned up?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Francisco, on my phone there’s a contact for Joe Williams. Call him, use the shop phone. Tell him about the damage to Green Poison. Tell him we got to the shop and it was like this. There’s no evidence of who did it, but if we don’t report it, and the cops find out, they are going to know it was you. Do not say anything about us being here when the damage was done. Danny, go find Chuy. Make sure he understands not to say anything about tonight to anyone…Even Claudia.”

I hear a car pull into the lot and then two slamming doors before I hear Dad’s voice say:  
“Veronica?”  
And Eli’s voice say:  
“V! Where are you?”  
“I’m in the shop. Where else would I be?”

I look at Danny and say:  
“Go find Chuy, and then go home. Remind everyone in that house that we were not here when the damage was done and none of us got hurt.”

Dad and Eli walk into the shop and Eli comes over to me, kneeling on the floor next to me before lifting my shirt and the bandage to examine the wound.  
“Good stitches, but that’s not a graze. You told Miguel it was a graze. Do you have an exit wound?”  
“No. The bullet is still in me. I can feel it. It needs to come out, but I didn’t have a good angle on it, so I told them it was a graze so they wouldn’t call 9-1-1. I can’t go to the hospital.”  
“Because all gunshot wounds are reported to the cops…Yeah. Okay. I have an idea. You’re not gonna like it.”  
“You’re right. I don’t like it. Isn’t there any other option?”  
“Nope. And he’s right here in town.”  
“Fuck. Fine. We’ll have to go to him though.”  
“Yeah. I’ll make the call.”

Dad looks at me and says:  
“Troy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. I will call Joe and let him know that when Eli and I got here to get your purse that you left, we found Green Poison this way. Francisco will take you to Troy.”  
“Okay.”

Eli walks back in and says:  
“Troy says to meet him at his clinic. Here’s the address.”  
He hands me a piece of paper and I hand it to Francisco. I kiss Eli’s cheek and say:  
“I’ll meet you guys back at Miguel’s…okay?”  
“Yup. Don’t worry, we won’t implicate anyone.”  
“Good. I’d hate to have to hurt you.”

Francisco and I walk out and he helps me get into the car before getting in himself. The trip to the clinic is short…Thankfully, since the silence in the car is deafening. When we get there, Troy opens the door and says:  
“Why does trouble seem to follow you around, Veronica?”  
“Just lucky, I guess. You know, Mr. C said that to me the first day of junior year? Eli and Felix were…”

I trail off and Troy says:  
“Veronica? Sweetheart, stay with me.”  
“Troy…something’s wrong. I can’t…think, and I’m cold.”  
“Shit. Pick her up. Carry her into the exam room and then wash your hands…All the way up to your elbows. I may need your help.”

Francisco picks me up and bends his head down to press his forehead against mine. He whispers:  
“I’m so sorry, baby…Please don’t leave me. I never meant for you to get hurt.”  
He puts me down on the exam table and Troy says:  
“Veronica? Baby? Do you remember our first date?”  
“Yeah…It was before I knew you had a girlfriend in another city and you were playing me…asshole.”  
“Tell me about the date, Veronica.”  
“We went to a restaurant by the water. You were trying to impress me with the family money…You 09er boys always used the same tricks.”  
“Less sass, more memories. Brat.”  
“There was a jukebox on the table. You tried hitting it to make it change songs. When It didn’t work you said ‘if that had worked, I would’ve expected sex’.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“That if it had worked, you would’ve gotten it.”  
“Did I end up getting sex?”  
“That night? Or ever in our relationship?”  
“Either, both?”  
“No. No sex for you. You didn’t even get a kiss that night. If I remember correctly, we ended the night with a handshake.”  
“Yeah, but then we made out at school on the Monday after.”  
“Yeah, until my dumbass ex took a swan dive off of the bleachers and I had to take him to the hospital.”  
“Oh, Duncan.”  
“Do you remember what was in the note you left for me with the bag of saltwater taffy you replaced the steroids I stole with?”  
“No…But I’m sure it was clever and sassy. I’m so tired, Troy.”  
“You can go to sleep now, babe. I’m going to get the bullet out.”


	6. Six

When I wake up, I’m in Danny’s bed at Miguel’s house and there’s someone in bed next to me. I turn my head to look and see Eli lying there asleep. Jade’s voice comes from the open door:  
“He wouldn’t leave you. Francisco brought you home and wanted to stay, but Danny flipped out, so he put you in bed and left. Eli climbed in with you and wouldn’t leave.”  
“He’s a little overprotective.”  
“Where is everyone else?”  
“Danny and Miguel are at the shop, trying to come up with a replacement for Green Poison. Your Dad went to Mac’s house to sleep.”  
“Okay. Eli…Wake up.”  
“I’m awake. You bitches are loud.”  
“True. Go to the shop. Help Danny and Miguel.”  
“Yeah. Okay. Where are you going?”  
“To see Francisco.”  
“Are you okay to drive?”  
“Should be. I feel fine.”  
“Okay.”

I get up and get dressed before leaving the house. When I get to Francisco’s house, the gate is open, so I walk in and down the stairs. He’s sitting on the couch with a gun sitting on the table in front of him.  
“Why the gun?”  
“Debating using it.”  
“On?”  
“You know the answer to that.”  
I walk over to him and pick up the gun before throwing it across the patio area.  
“Are you stupid?”  
“Danny hates me.”  
“Danny is upset. He’s hurt. You need to talk to him.”  
“He wouldn’t let me stay with you, and then that Eli guy climbed into bed with you.”  
“Eli is one of my best friends. Has been since we were 17. That’s it. Just friends. He’s just overprotective. Sit up properly.”

He sits up and I straddle his lap before putting my hands on his cheeks.  
“I’m not leaving you. I heard you at the clinic…I know you never meant for me to get hurt. I’m not leaving.”  
“You said I don’t get the girl.”  
“You redeemed yourself when you showed up at the shop ready to help.”  
“You got shot…I got upset, and I sent idiots to do something I shouldn’t have, and you got shot.”  
“I’m fine. Look at me. Touch me. I’m right here. I’m fine.”

He runs his hands along my thighs and up my sides before he tangles them in my hair. I lean in and kiss him, deep and passionate, before pulling back and saying:  
“You should go to the shop and offer to help build the replacement for Green Poison. Danny has a vision. He’s running the build. Talk to him.”  
“You’re going home, aren’t you? I don’t get the girl.”  
“You definitely, definitely get the girl. But I have some…business I need to take care of.”  
“Right. The boyfriend.”  
“Yeah. The boyfriend…Also, my dog is there.”  
“Move in with me.”  
“No. I’m going to get a place with Mac.”  
“No. Move in with me. We’ll get a different place, closer to Pops.”  
“Who was that girl that was hanging all over you yesterday?”  
“Someone taking advantage of the situation. She’s gone.”

I kiss him again, moaning against his mouth when he tugs on my hair.  
“I hurt…A lot.”  
“I know. I’m not pushing. I can wait until you are healed…But when you are? You’d better clear your schedule because you will not be leaving my bed for at least two days.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Francisco.”  
“Oh, I’m not.”  
“Let’s go to the shop. I want to hear Danny’s brilliant plan.”  
“I’ll drive.”  
“Okay.”  
“No arguments?”  
“I’m too tired to argue.”

He kisses me and then kisses along my jaw until his mouth is against my ear. He whispers:  
“I think I might love you.”  
“Of course you do. I’m amazing.”  
When he sits back and rolls his eyes at me I say:  
“I had a dream last night.”  
“What was it about?”  
“Next year’s Elysian Park. I saw a car in my mind. I saw you, Miguel, and Danny all in it for the parade drive. And I saw me, standing next to Gloria, very pregnant.”  
“Just for clarification…You were very pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
“I like this dream. Let’s make it a reality.”  
“If I’m very pregnant at Elysian Park, then I don’t get that way for a few months.”  
“How do you feel about having kids? I heard your whole conversation with Mac.”  
“The dream last night was the first time I thought about having kids without it causing me to panic…I was…Happy. But, I mean…It’s possible the baby was Danny’s.”  
“You are such a brat.”

I kiss him again and then I stand up, holding my hand out to him.  
“Let’s go, Cisco.”  
He takes my hand and stands up, following me up the stairs to his car. When we get there he gently pushes me into the side of the car and kisses me.   
“Tomorrow I’ll come to Neptune with you. We’ll pick up your stuff and your dog. Then you can come home with me.”  
“What about the breaking up with the boyfriend bit?”  
“Email him.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. Seriously. Right now. Email him, so you can kiss me without feeling guilty.”  
“Can I get in the car first?”  
“Yeah…Okay.”

I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body close to his, before saying:  
“I don’t feel guilty when I kiss you. It just feels right. Like you’re who I was always supposed to be kissing.”


	7. Seven

I get in the car and pull my phone out to send an email to Logan. There’s actually a text message from him waiting for me.  
‘I’m home. You aren’t. Troy called. Said you got shot and there was some Latino dude hanging all over you, calling you baby. I think you need to explain things to me, Veronica. I’m coming to LA. I’ll meet you at Miguel’s shop. I got the address from Eli.’

I look at the timestamp and see that the message was sent almost three hours ago.  
“Well…Shit.”  
“What?”  
“The boyfriend will most likely be at the shop when we get there.”  
“Oh, good. You can break up with him then.”  
“True.”

When we get to the shop, Francisco parks and we walk inside. Danny, Eli, and Miguel are sitting at the desk looking at plans, and Logan is sitting on the couch. I take a deep breath and walk over to the couch, sitting down next to Logan.  
“You weren’t supposed to be home for months. What happened?”  
“Things changed. What’s going on with you?”  
“I got shot.”  
“And? Veronica…Just be straight with me.”  
“I met someone. It wasn’t the plan, Lo.”  
“When we talked yesterday…Had you met him already?”  
“Yeah. But I had only spoken to him for a minute.”  
“Did you cheat on me?”  
“No.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“I just met him.”  
“Veronica…I’ve known you since we were twelve. I know how your brain works. Do you love him?”  
“…yes.”  
“Who is he?”  
I raise my voice slightly and say:  
“Cisco? Come here for a second.”

He walks over and kneels on the floor in front of me. He holds his hand out to Logan and says:  
“Francisco.”  
Logan looks at Francisco’s hand and then looks at me.  
“Really, Veronica? Didn’t he just get out of prison?”  
“Really, Logan? We’re going to judge people for going to prison? After everything we’ve been through? Everything we’ve done?”  
“You’re a lawyer!”  
“I have my law degree. I haven’t passed the bar in any state and I’ve never practiced law. So…technically…not a lawyer.”  
“You’re going to regret this, Ronnie.”  
“Maybe. But probably not. I’m sorry, Lo. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I shouldn’t be surprised…this is kind of your MO.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“You broke up with Leo for me and then me for Duncan in high school, then you broke up with me for Piz at Hearst, and then Piz for me at the reunion.”

I shake my head and say:  
“Okay…not exactly how things happened. The Leo one I can’t argue with, so we’ll just ignore that one for now. I broke up with you the summer between junior and senior years because you were waging war with Eli and you BURNED DOWN THE COMMUNITY POOL. I didn’t start dating Duncan until weeks later. I did not break up with you for Piz. We broke up because you fucked Madison, then you started dating Parker before I started dating Piz. I didn’t start dating him until more than two months after we broke up. And as for breaking up with Piz for you…no. He broke up with me. He left me and went back to New York. And I never made the actual choice to start dating you again. I chose to fuck you, yeah, but after that…We just kind of fell back into old routines of dating. I love you, Logan…But I’m not in love with you, and I haven’t been since Hearst.”

Logan stands up and says:  
“I’m going to go to Mexico with Dick for a few days. When I get back, I expect all of your shit to be out of my apartment. And you aren’t keeping Pony.”  
“You can’t keep him, you’re deployed half the time.”  
“I’ll find a good home for him. I bought him. He’s mine.”  
“You’re really going to be that petty, Logan?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine. He’s currently with Wallace.”  
“Why?”  
“That’s where Dad left him when he came here.”  
“Fine.”

He leaves the shop and I walk into the back room, closing the door before starting to cry. I hear Eli say:  
“Don’t, man. Just give her a minute. She doesn’t like people to see her cry…Hence the closed door.”

The door opens and Francisco walks in, closing the door behind him. I step forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair.  
“I’m sorry, Veronica.”  
“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong. Logan was just being an ass.”  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Pony.”  
“We can get a dog, baby.”  
“Yeah…I know. It’s just…I’ve had Pony since he was a puppy. Logan may have bought him, but he bought him for me.”  
“Do you think he’ll change his mind?”  
“Probably not. When Logan decides something, it’s basically impossible to get him to change his mind. I need to go get my things.”  
“You just got shot. You can’t move your shit. I’ll help.”  
“You need to be here to help with the car. I’ll get Eli to call some of his guys to help me.”  
“Babe…It would only take us like a total of 6 hours. I can help.”  
“Where am I moving my stuff to?”  
“My house. For now. We’ll find a place to ourselves once we get through Big Chele. You good with that?”  
“Yeah…I’m good with that.”  
I stand on my toes and kiss him before walking out of the backroom.

When we get out to the desk, Angel has joined them and Danny is talking about his plan for the Big Chele car. He’s got a 1950s Chevrolet body, but it’s in rough shape and needs literally everything. He says:  
“It’s going to take a miracle to get it ready, but just imagine it with like…50 coats, sitting on zeniths.”  
We all grin at him and I say:  
“What colour?”  
“Candy apple red with glitter.”  
“Mural on the hood or the sides?”  
“Hood is traditional, but sides could actually be amazing.”  
“Red interior?”  
He looks at me and grins.  
“Yeah.”  
Francisco stands behind me and gently wraps his arms around my waist before saying:  
“My girl appreciates lowriders.”  
Miguel laughs and says:  
“Yes. She does. You should have seen how giddy she got when I asked if she wanted to ride in the parade drive.”  
“Green Poison was a work of art. Who wouldn’t be excited to ride in that?”  
“Most people, chiquita.”

I shrug as my phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Veronica…It’s Hector. Is Eli with you? He’s not answering his phone.”  
“His phone hasn’t rung. You want to talk to him?”  
“Yeah, please.”  
I hold my phone out to Eli and say:  
“It’s Hector.”  
He takes the phone and walks away. Francisco says:  
“Who is Hector?”  
“One of Eli’s friends. Works at the shop.”  
“Why did he call your phone?”  
“Said Eli wasn’t answering his.”

I look at Miguel and say:  
“Can I borrow your truck? I need to go get my shit out of Logan’s apartment.”  
“You got shot last night. How are you going to pack and move things?”  
Eli walks back in and says:  
“My guys will help her. Hector’s going to the apartment now. He’s going to start packing for you, V.”  
“Did you warn him that I will remove his favourite body part if he touches my underwear?”  
“Yes. I did. He didn’t need the reminder, V. Your first interaction with him, you almost let Backup remove his favourite body part.”  
“Backup bit his leg. Don’t be dramatic. Besides, you and your boys were trying to intimidate tiny little me on a dark street while I was all alone. You’re lucky all that happened is me tazing Felix and Backup biting Hector.”  
“Veronica Mars…badass.”  
“I kind of had to be, vato.”  
“Well, you aren’t wrong there.”

Miguel hands me his truck keys and says:  
“Don’t strain yourself.”  
“I won’t. Thanks, Miguel.”  
“Come here when you get back to town, we’ll all come help move your stuff into the house…You’re moving in with Mac, right?”  
“Uh…no, actually.”  
“Where are you moving to?”  
Francisco says:  
“She’s moving in with me.”

Miguel says:  
“Veronica, are you sure about this? You can stay with us for a while if you want.”  
“I’m sure, Miguel.”  
“He gave the order that got you shot.”  
“Yeah, he did.”  
“And you’re still…”  
“In love with him? Yeah. I am.”  
“Okay. Then we support your decision.”

I walk over and kiss Miguel’s cheek before I kiss Francisco.  
“I’m gonna go. I’ll be back later.”


	8. Eight

When I get to Neptune I find Hector, Eli’s sister Claudia, Wallace, and a couple of Eli’s younger gang members in the apartment, packing my stuff. With Wallace there directing people, they are almost done as I walk in.   
“Thanks, guys.”  
Wallace says:  
“How have you lived here for so long and have so little, Supafly?”  
“I guess…deep down, I always knew that this wasn’t where I belonged.”  
“You really love Francisco, huh?”  
“He feels like home, Papa Bear.”  
“I’m going to drive to LA with you. Eli said that he and Keith would bring me home.”  
“Feel the need to come and give your approval, huh?”  
“That’s my best friend duty.”  
“And so, if you don’t approve?”  
“Then you’ll be moving in with Mac instead of Francisco.”  
“Bossy.”  
“Yup.”  
I shake my head and Hector says:  
“Your car outside, V?”  
“No. Grey pickup truck.”  
“You heard the lady. Boys, go start loading the truck. V, take a look around to see if we missed anything.”  
I walk around the apartment, and aside from a photo album and a couple of CDs, they haven’t missed anything. By the time I’m done with my walkthrough, the boys are done loading the truck. As we all leave, I lock the door behind us and shove the keys through the mailslot. 

When Wallace and I get back to LA, we go to the shop first. When we get out of the truck, Eli is in the lot and says:  
“That was fast.”  
“Half of Neptune showed up. They had all my stuff packed before I got there…Even Claudia was there helping.”  
“Did hell freeze over? She hates you.”  
“Maybe she’s just happy I’m leaving again. She hates me because she thinks you love me too much.”  
“Overprotective, crazy little sister.”  
“Yes.”

We walk into the shop and Miguel says:  
“You brought someone back with you.”  
“I did. Wallace, Miguel. Miguel, Wallace.”  
Wallace holds his hand out for Miguel to shake. As Miguel does, Wallace says:  
“I couldn’t let my best friend move in with a guy I’ve never met. I have to give my approval.”  
I shake my head and say:  
“Overprotective, Papa Bear…Very overprotective.”  
“Sorry, Supafly. I just need to make sure that you aren’t blinded by lust or something.”  
“Yeah…You’re right, that sounds like me.”  
“Okay, maybe that’s unlikely, but I’d still like to meet him.”

Danny and Francisco walk into the shop from the backroom and Danny says:  
“New person.”  
I laugh and shake my head:  
“Very observant, Daniel. Danny, Wallace. Wallace, Danny.”  
Francisco walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist, holding his other hand out to Wallace. He says:  
“Francisco.”  
Wallace shakes his hand and says:  
“Wallace. Supafly’s best friend.”  
Francisco laughs and says:  
“Supafly? And you have an issue with me going by Ghost? Really?”  
I roll my eyes and say:  
“Only Wallace calls me Supafly. If you had your way everyone would call you Ghost.”  
“It’s a good name.”  
I wrinkle my nose and say:  
“Is it though?”  
“Brat.”

Miguel says:  
“Gloria is expecting everyone for dinner. Let’s stop by Cisco’s house and drop off Veronica’s things and then get home for dinner before Gloria skins us all alive.”  
“I don’t actually have that much. If Wallace and Francisco come with me we could have the truck empty in less than 10 minutes.”  
“Why don’t you have much?”  
“All the furniture was Logan’s. I only have my clothes and a few personal things. I got rid of most of my stuff before I went to Stanford and when I was at Columbia and living with Piz, all the stuff was his. When I moved back to Neptune, I just never collected more stuff. I think deep down I knew it’s not where I belonged.”  
“Okay. Let’s go then. We’ll all head home and the three of you can join us after. Angel! You too. Let’s go.”

Everyone walks out of the shop except Francisco and me. He puts his mouth against my ear and says:  
“So if you didn’t belong in Neptune, where do you belong?”  
I turn around in his arms and wrap mine around his neck before saying:  
“Right here. In your arms…Cisco, you feel like home.”  
His eyes fill with tears before he leans in and kisses me. When we pull apart I say:  
“Let’s go unpack the truck and go for dinner.”  
“Yeah…Okay.”  
When we get outside Francisco says:  
“Do you have the gate key?”  
“Yup. You take the car home, Wallace and I are right behind you.”

Five minutes after locking up the shop and lot, I’m parking in front of the house. I go into the house and Francisco and Wallace make quick work of bringing my stuff in. Francisco walks up behind me and says:  
“Can you handle living here for a few weeks? I know it’s small and kind of crappy.”  
“It’s fine, love. Let’s go for dinner.”

I drive the truck and Francisco drives the car over to Miguel’s house. When we get there everyone is in the backyard, even Mac and Dad. I hand Miguel his truck keys and say:  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime, chiquita.”

We all sit around, eating burgers and chatting about the Big Chele car and Isabel’s quinceañera. When it starts to get dark, Dad says:  
“Eli, Wallace…You boys ready to head home?”  
I look at him, shocked, before saying:  
“Really? You’re volunteering to leave? Have you been replaced with a really old changeling?”  
“Ha ha ha. Very funny, number one daughter. I don’t need to stay. You’re in good hands.”  
“But seriously folks…”  
“No, but seriously anything. Francisco made a mistake. He regrets it, and the rest of the family seems to love you as much as he does…I mean, with the obvious exception of Jade. I’m not concerned.”  
“You have never not been concerned. Should I be concerned?”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
I stand up and hug Dad while saying:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, my badass action figure daughter.”

When I hug Wallace I say:  
“So? Do you approve, Papa Bear?”  
“Yes. He seems to be a good guy. Once you get a new place, I’ll come to visit again.”  
“You’d better.”

I let go of him and hug Eli. He says:  
“I’ll be back in a couple of days with some parts for the car.”  
“Good. Love you.”  
“Love you, V.”

They all leave and I settle back into the chair I was sitting in with Francisco. When I yawn and snuggle closer into him, he says:  
“I think I should take Veronica home.”  
Danny says:  
“Are you actually going to help with the car, Ghost?”  
“Yup. We’ll both be there in the morning.”  
Gloria says:  
“Actually, Veronica is going to come out with me in the morning. I’ll drop her off at the shop on my way to work.”

I lift my head and say:  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.”  
“I’m not very good with surprises, Gloria.”  
“I’m shocked.”  
Everyone laughs and Francisco stands up, picking me up with him.  
“I can walk, you know.”  
“Oh, I know. Do you want to?”  
“No. I’m tired.”  
He carries me out to the car and puts me in my seat. 

When we get home and go inside I say:  
“I’m going to bed. Are you coming with me?”  
“It’s early, baby.”  
I run my fingers down his chest and say:  
“I’m not suggesting you sleep, Ghost.”  
He smirks and says:  
“You called me Ghost.”  
“Yeah, I will do that occasionally…Just most of the time, I’d prefer to use your name. Come to bed with me.”  
“Aren’t you in pain?”  
“A little. But I want you…Please Cisco.”  
He pulls me tight against himself and when I wince in pain he raises his eyebrows and gently kisses me before letting me go.  
“Go to bed, baby. I’ll be in later.”  
“Ugh. Are the sheets clean?”  
“Yes. Go to bed.”

I go into the bedroom and dig through boxes until I find pyjamas, then I quickly get changed and climb into bed. As I’m lying there, I press my face into the pillow and breathe in Francisco’s scent, trying to find enough comfort to fall asleep in this strange place alone. I do eventually fall asleep, but when I wake up screaming and hyperventilating I’m not surprised. The nightmares are always worse when I’m in a new place, especially when I’m alone. I’m in the process of trying to calm down when Francisco walks in. He comes over to the bed and sits in front of me, reaching for me. I see the pain cross his face when I shrink away from him, but I can’t help it. Nightmares about Mercer always make me skittish.

When I can breathe properly again I hold my hand out for him. As he takes it, I crawl into his lap and curl into him, pressing my face into his neck. When he starts rubbing my back I say:  
“I have nightmares.”  
“About what?”  
“My extremely traumatic teen years…Tonight’s was about an attempted rape in university.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No. I do my best to not think about it, or him.”  
“Have you considered seeing a shrink?”  
“Ugh. Not you too.”  
“I’m not going to push, babe. Just…it might help.”  
“Can you come to bed now?”  
“Yeah. Lie back down.”  
I lie down and watch as he changes into a pair of pyjama pants. When he looks at me, I lick my lips and he says:  
“Keep it in your pants, Mars. We’re only sleeping tonight.”  
“Fine.”  
He climbs into bed and I curl into him with my head on his chest.  
“I love you, Veronica.”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty fond of you too.”  
“Say the words, Veronica.”  
“I love you, Francisco.”


	9. Nine

The next morning I wake up to the feeling of Francisco on top of me, kissing down my neck. I moan softly and run my fingers through his hair as he keeps moving lower. When he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth through my shirt, I gasp and writhe under him, pulling gently on his hair. He puts his hand on my other breast, gently brushing his thumb over my nipple before moving further down my body. When he gets near my wound, he gets softer and more gentle with his movements as he kisses down my stomach. I hear his whisper against my stomach:  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”  
“Oh, Cisco…It’s okay. I’m okay.”  
“You could have died. I could have caused your death before I even got a chance to…”  
“A chance to what, baby?”  
“A chance to love you…to show you how much I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you. I didn’t think I was capable of love, I thought I was broken. But then I saw you at Elysian Park after sending you away, and I saw the pain in your eyes when you saw that woman with me. All I wanted to do was come after you and wrap you in my arms, to tell you how much I love you.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I was afraid.”  
“Afraid of what?”

He doesn’t answer, just goes back to kissing down my stomach. I pull on him to make him come back up to my face.  
“Come here, Francisco.”  
He moves back up my body, propping himself up on his elbow so his face is above mine.   
“What?”  
“Do you know what would have happened if you had come after me at Elysian?”  
“You would have told me to go fuck myself?”  
“Really? That’s what you were afraid of? That I wouldn’t want you?”  
“I was afraid I’d hurt you by sending you away and then…”  
“Fucking someone else and bringing her to Elysian knowing I’d be there? Yeah…That was hurtful."   
“I’m sorry, baby. I was upset.”  
“Okay…You need to stop doing rash things when you are upset. Talk to me, don’t make stupid choices.”  
“Yeah…Okay. I promise.”  
“Now, what actually would have happened if you had come after me at Elysian…”  
“Yeah?”

I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him to me to kiss him. When he tries to pull back I keep kissing him, deepening it as I wrap my legs around his. I flip us so I’m on top of him and start kissing down his body. When I get to the waistband of his pyjama pants, I push them down and take his cock into my mouth while swirling my tongue around it.   
“God…Veronica…”  
I hum as I take him deeper into my throat. After a few minutes, he tangles his hand in my hair and holds me in place as he orgasms. I swallow before releasing him from my mouth and he says:  
“Is that really what would have happened?”  
“At a minimum. I have wanted you from the moment you opened the door the first time.”  
“I told you so.”  
“Oh, shush you.”  
“Can I go back to what I was doing now?”  
“I guess…”  
“You guess? You guess?!”  
“Yeah…I mean, if you want.”  
“Eres un dolor en el trasero mi querida niña.” (You are a pain in the ass, darling girl.)  
“You’ll get used to it.”

He growls and flips us again, pinning me to the bed and kissing down my body, being much less gentle than he was before. When he gets to the waistband of my pyjama pants, he pushes them down and pulls them all the way off of my body. He settles between my legs, kissing and biting my inner thighs before starting to lick at my core. I writhe and squirm under him, trying to get more…more contact, more pressure, just more of him. I whimper his name as I orgasm and he moves back up my body to kiss me.  
“I love you, Veronica.”  
“I love you. I want you.”  
“You’re hurt.”  
“Just be gentle with me. I can handle it. Please, Francisco.”  
“Chiquita…cosita…baby…I think we shouldn’t.”  
“Fine. Be overprotective.”  
“I will. It’s kind of my job now, right?”  
“I don’t need you to protect me, Francisco. I’ve been taking care of myself for a really long time.”  
“You mentioned traumatic teen years. Can we talk about that?”  
“It was a lot, babe. How about I write it out and you can read it? If you have questions after that, I can answer them, I just…it’s a lot.”  
“If that would be easier for you, yeah…okay.”  
“We should get up and get ready to go. Gloria will be here to steal me away for our mystery outing soon.”  
“Ugh. I suppose.”

I kiss him and then push him off of me before getting up off the bed and digging through boxes to find what I need to get ready. As I finish getting dressed after showering, my phone rings.  
“Hey, Gloria.”  
“I’m outside. You ready?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right out.”  
I hang up and kiss Francisco again before saying:  
“You’ll be at the shop when I get there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I love you.”  
I kiss him again and leave, walking outside to meet Gloria.


	10. Ten

When I get in the car, I say:  
“So where are we going?”  
“A couple of places.”  
“Are you trying to torture me?”  
“Yup.”

We end up at a mall and once she’s parked, she drags me inside. Our first stop is a bookstore.  
“Okay, Gloria. You need to give me a hint as to why we are here.”  
“We are going to buy a book to help you prepare for the bar exam so you can take it and do something with that fancy degree of yours. Even if it’s just keeping the men of our family out of prison.”  
“Fair enough.”  
Once we’ve purchased the book, we walk down the mall to a rental office. When we walk in, the man behind the desk says:  
“Gloria. How are you?”  
“Jacob. I’m fine. This is my daughter-in-law, Veronica. Veronica, this is my cousin, Jacob.”  
I shake Jacob’s hand and say:  
“Gloria…Why are we here?”  
“The LA branch of Mars Investigations needs an office. Jacob has something in mind.”  
“Mars Investigations doesn’t have an LA branch.”  
“It does now. I was talking to Keith yesterday. I know you plan on helping out at the garage too, but you need an office for your PI/lawyer stuff.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Can you teach Francisco that phrase?”  
“Oh, he’ll learn it. Don’t worry.”

Jacob holds out a rental listing for me to look at and says:  
“It’s near the shop and Gloria’s house. It’s small, but should be big enough for you. The rent is cheap, and the landlord is so desperate to get a tenant in there so it isn’t vacant that he’s offering 3 months free.”  
“Well, that sounds promising. Can we look at it?”  
“Yup.”  
He hands me a set of keys and says:  
“I’ll pick the keys up from you at the shop later.”  
“Sounds good to me. Thanks.”

Gloria and I leave the mall and head to the office space. It’s just around the corner from the shop, in an upper unit much like Dad’s office in Neptune. It has a small outer office, a smaller private office, and a small bathroom. There’s no kitchen area, but there is a taco shop downstairs, so I don’t think I’ll starve. Gloria says:  
“What do you think?”  
“I think it’s great.”  
“It’s kind of small.”  
“It doesn’t need to be big. It’s not like I’ll be able to afford a receptionist anytime soon.”  
“Okay. I will let Jacob know to bring the rental contract with him when he comes to the shop.”  
“Great…Do you think we could get breakfast before you drop me off at the shop?”  
“Oh…Didn’t take the time to eat this morning?”  
“I may have been distracted.”  
“Uh-huh.”

We leave the office, locking up behind us, before going downstairs to get breakfast from the taco shop. When I take the first bite of my breakfast burrito, I moan happily.  
“You really like food, huh, chiquita?”  
“Yup.”  
When we finish eating, Gloria takes me to the shop and heads to work. As I walk into the shop, I’m astounded by the chaos. Angel, Francisco, Danny, and Chuy are all at work doing different things around the car, and Miguel is sitting at the desk looking at bills. I walk over to the desk and perch on the edge of it before saying:  
“What’s wrong, Miguel?”  
“The winnings from Elysian Park were supposed to pay these bills and pay for Isabel’s quinceañera, but now…most of it is going into building this new car.”  
“Getting some parts from Eli is helping right?”  
“Yeah. A lot, actually.”  
“How can I help?”  
“Got a spare $10,000 lying around?”  
“I wish.”  
He laughs and looks up.  
“Surfer boy by the door. I have a feeling he’s not here for me.”

I turn around and jump off the desk when I see who it is…And who he has with him.  
“Pony!”  
I run over and drop to my knees next to Pony, wrapping my arms around his neck. I look up at the person holding the leash and say:  
“Dick…How did you convince him to let me see Pony?”  
“I didn’t. I convinced him that Pony belongs with you.”  
“How?”  
“I told him what he was doing was the adult equivalent of convincing everyone to use you as a salt lick when you were barely conscious. It’s just designed to break you to make you do what he wants. I told him that I didn’t protect you when we were 16, and I’ll regret that night for the rest of my life…So I had to protect you now.”

I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck before saying:  
“What Cassidy did is not your fault, Dick.”  
“I disagree, Ronnie.”  
“Well…I always was the smart one, Casablancas.”  
“Ouch, Mars.”  
I let go of him and take Pony’s leash.  
“Did you bring his stuff too?”  
“I did. I also brought something else though.”  
“What?”  
He hands me an envelope and says:  
“I know you don’t blame us, but if Dad and I hadn’t spent Cassidy’s whole life trying to break him, he wouldn’t have…If I hadn’t goaded him into it…Ronnie, I’m so sorry.”  
“What is this, Dick?”  
“Your share of the profits of Phoenix Land Trust.”  
“Didn’t Kendall take that and disappear?”  
“It’s made more money since then. Dad and I both agree that you deserve a cut.”  
“All because your little brother raped me? Gee, I feel so special.”  
“Veronica.”  
“It feels like you and your Dad are trying to buy me. It feels icky.”  
“We’re not. Ronnie…”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Open the envelope, Veronica.”  
I open the envelope and look at the cheque inside. I see the amount and have trouble breathing.  
“Sweet Jesus…Dick…Have you and your father lost your damn minds?”  
“Probably. Take the money, Mars.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“Seriously? You’re done arguing?”  
“Yeah. I’m tired and in pain, Dick.”  
“Yeah, I hear you got shot.”  
“That I did.”  
“And now you’re living with the guy that sent the guys who shot you here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ronnie…”  
“I’m okay, Dick. I promise.”  
“Yeah, that’s what Wallace said…And what Mackie told me. I just…”  
“Worry occasionally?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want to meet him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hold onto Pony and go outside where it’s quieter.”

I walk over to Francisco and say:  
“Come with me.”  
I take his hand and lead him outside. When we get to Dick and Pony I say:  
“This is Pony. Logan apparently came to his senses.”  
“Pony is the most important part of this introduction? Not the human?”  
“Pony is way more important than Dick.”  
Francisco shakes his head and holds his hand out to Dick.  
“Francisco.”  
Dick takes his hand and shakes it, saying:  
“Dick Casablancas. Ronnie and I have known each other since we were 6.”  
I roll my eyes and say:  
“Do you have to remind me of that? Can’t we just pretend we just met?”  
“Nope. You've known me longer than anyone else now that Sacks is gone. You’re stuck with me.”  
“Ugh.”  
“I’m gonna be in town for a few days, I’m staying with Mackie. Maybe we can go for dinner or something? The four of us? My treat, although, Ronnie can definitely afford it now.”  
Francisco looks at me and I shake my head.  
“We’ll talk about it later, babe.”

Dick hands me Pony’s leash and says:  
“I’ll get his things out of the car.”  
Francisco says:  
“I’ll help you bring it inside for now.”  
When they are done, Dick leaves and Francisco wraps his arms around me and says:  
“What did he mean when he said you could afford it now?”  
“He gave me a cheque. A large cheque. An excessively large cheque.”  
“How many digits?”  
“11…before the decimal.”  
“Holy shit.”


	11. Eleven

I kiss Francisco and say:  
“I need to go to the bank.”  
“I’ll take you. We can take Pony home at the same time.”  
“Can we take him to Miguel’s instead? They don’t have a million people coming in and out all the time.”  
“Yeah, that actually makes sense. Your car is still there anyways. I’ll go get Pops’ keys. We’ll take his truck.”

When we get to Miguel’s, I go into the house to get my few things that are still here, including my laptop, and Francisco puts Pony in the backyard with food and water. As we’re leaving again, I say:  
“I’ll take my car to the bank and meet you at the shop after.”  
“I suppose. What are you going to do with all that money?”  
“I don’t know yet. Buy us a house? Pay to build the Big Chele car since some cabrón destroyed Green Poison?”  
“Ouch, babe.”  
I wink at him and kiss his cheek before getting in the car.  
“Love you.”

When I get back to the shop after the bank, I have $20,000 cash for Miguel in my purse. I walk in and Miguel is sitting at the desk staring at the bills again.  
“Staring at them won’t make them go away, Miguel.”  
“I know, chiquita. I just don’t know how we’re going to get everything paid for.”  
I perch on the edge of the desk again and hand him the cash out of my purse.   
“That’s how.”  
“Veronica…Cosita. Where did you get this?”  
“That surfer boy that came in with Pony earlier? He’s Dick Casablancas, son of real estate tycoon and sketchy finance guy Richard Casablancas Sr. He came with a cheque to make up for the trauma I sustained at the hands of his little brother.”  
“And so you’re giving it to me?”  
“Miguel, the cheque he gave me had 11 digits before the decimal…This is only 5 digits, and not even high 5. I’m okay. Take the money.”  
“So you just went from being poor like the rest of us to being a multi-millionaire?”  
“Yup.”  
“What are you going to do with all that money?”  
“I’ve put most of it in an investment account.”  
“Why this though? It’s not your responsibility to pay my bills, mi corazón.”  
“Miguel…This wouldn’t be an issue if Francisco hadn’t gotten those guys to destroy Green Poison. Let me help.”  
“You’ve already paid for that enough. You got shot, chiquita. You took a bullet intended for me.”  
“I’m fine. Getting shot is one of the least traumatic and painful events of my life. I’m good. Take the money. Stop stressing.”  
“Fine. Are you going to buy a house?”  
“Yes. Can Pony stay with you guys for a few days? I don’t want him in that shithole we’re living in.”  
“Understandable. Of course he can.”  
“Thank you.”  
I kiss Miguel’s cheek and move over to the couch, curling up with a notepad and a pen. 

I write out everything…My whole life from the day Lilly died until the moment I met Francisco. It takes an entire legal-sized notepad and 4 hours, but I get it all out. As I finish, Danny walks over and takes the notepad from me.  
“What is this?”  
“The sad tale of my life. Ghost asked about it…it’s easier for me to recount it all in written form.”  
“Can I?”  
“Yeah. Go ahead.”

I grab my laptop and Danny sits on the couch in front of my legs to read the writing. I’m looking at house listings when I feel Danny’s hand on my knee. I look up at him and he’s crying, so I put my hand over his and squeeze.  
“It’s okay, Danny. I’m okay.”  
When he finishes reading it, he puts the notepad down and says:  
“How…How did you survive all that and come out the other side the person you are?”  
I shrug and say:  
“A great Dad and good friends.”  
“Can I hug you?”  
“Yeah. Of course you can.”  
I put my laptop down and we both stand up before I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around my shoulders.   
“I’m sorry, Veronica.”  
“No way, man. No apologizing for the shit I went through growing up. I’m fine.”  
“Well, no. You’re not fine. You were shot the other night.”  
“Meh. I’m fine.”  
I feel him shake his head before he kisses my forehead and lets me go. As he steps back from me, he tucks a bit of hair behind my ear and says:  
“Chuy was right. You are a fucking badass.”  
“That’s the general consensus.”  
I wink at him and sit back down with my laptop.  
“Get back to work, Danny. You have a car to build.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

A few minutes after Danny leaves me, Miguel sits down on the couch and picks up the notepad.  
“What is this, chiquita?”  
“Veronica Mars…age 16 to 28. Francisco wanted to know more about why I have nightmares. It’s easier for me to write it out than actually talk about it.”  
“Can I?”  
“It’s upsetting, Miguel. Not much good happened during the ages of 16 to 21, but yeah…If you want to read it, go ahead.”  
I go back to looking at houses while Miguel reads. When he finally puts down the notepad, he puts his hand over his face and his shoulders start shaking. I put down my laptop and raise up on my knees next to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
“I’m okay, Miguel. I promise. No long-term damage was done besides some nightmares.”

As I’m hugging Miguel, Francisco walks up behind us and picks up the notepad.  
“You’ve now made my brother and my Pops cry. What the hell happened during those traumatic years?”  
“It’s all right there in your hand, babe. I said it was traumatic and a lot.”  
He comes and sits down on the couch behind me and pulls me down into his lap before he wraps his arms around me before starting to read.  
“You know I don’t have to be in your lap for this.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
I curl into his chest and press my face into his neck, and stay there as he reads. I can tell when he gets to Shelly’s party and how I lost my virginity because he starts sniffling and he tightens his arms around me. I kiss his neck and whisper:  
“I’m right here, mi amor. I’m okay. None of this broke me.”  
He keeps reading and says:  
“You dated Logan after his Dad tried to kill you?”  
“Well…yeah. Logan didn’t try to kill me.”  
He reads for another moment and then tightens his arms around me before saying:  
“Remind me to hug Eli when he comes here next.”  
“He won’t like that. He’s not exactly cuddly.”  
“Bullshit. I saw how he wrapped himself around you after you got shot.”  
“Oh…yeah. He’s cuddly with me. Not so much with other people.”  
He goes back to reading, tightening his arms occasionally but not asking any more questions until he says:  
“The nightmare you had last night…That was about this Mercer guy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You wouldn’t let me touch you at first.”  
“Nightmares about him always make me skittish.”  
“If I had been in bed when you had the nightmare, would that have made it worse?”  
“The nightmares are worse and more frequent when I’m alone in bed. There’s a chance I wouldn’t have had a nightmare at all if you had been with me. Don’t freak out, babe. It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”  
I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face to kiss him.  
“I’m okay, Cisco. I promise.”  
He finishes reading and says:  
“Jesus, baby.”  
“I wasn’t exaggerating when I said it was traumatic and a lot, Francisco.”  
“Clearly.”  
I press my face back into his neck and whisper:  
“Can we have a peaceful life from now on? I’d really like things to just be…calm.”  
“Yeah, baby. We can. Are you sure you want to open a LA branch of Mars Investigations? Maybe you should just work here. It’s not like you need the money.”  
“You’re right. We don’t need the money. But I don’t do well when I’m bored. But since we don’t need the money, I can be picky about the cases I take.”  
“It’s your money, Veronica. Not ours.”  
“So, I shouldn’t spend some of it to buy a house?”  
“Nothing crazy, right?”  
“It’s difficult to go crazy in Boyle Heights.”  
“You’re not looking anywhere else?”  
“I would if I was buying for Mac and me...But you told me we would live close to Miguel and Gloria…So Boyle Heights it is. Plus, we don’t need anything fancy and I already put the majority of the money in different accounts…savings, investment, etc.”  
“Well, you buy something, and I’ll move in with you.”  
“No, no, no. We will buy something we both like. You’re not just putting this on me.”  
“It’s your money, Veronica.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head before sitting up a bit and putting my hands on his face to make him look at me.  
“Are we together?”  
“Yes.”  
“As far as you know, is this a forever thing?”  
“Yes. You?”  
“I told you. In your arms is where I belong. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Okay…So what’s the point of this conversation?”  
“Stop saying it’s my money. It’s our money. We are together, we intend on staying together. So why would this blood money not be ours?”  
“Because it's blood money, baby. They gave you this because of Cassidy…I did nothing to deserve any of this money.”  
“Neither did I. I was unconscious.”  
He sighs heavily and says:  
“Veronica.”  
“Francisco…If I couldn’t joke about my trauma, I would have lost my mind ages ago. My point here is, it’s our money. Please stop arguing with me about it.”  
“Fine. Bossy.”  
I kiss him and say:  
“Go back to work.”  
“Are we going home at some point?”  
“In a little bit? We’ll go home and get cleaned up and then we can go on an actual date…Dinner and cruising?”  
“There’s my lowrider obsessed girl.”  
“Well, yeah. I mean…the cars are clearly the reason I’m in love with you.”  
“Clearly.”  
“Get back to work.”

I stand up and when he gets up to go back to work, I sit down again. As I do, Jacob walks in and says:  
“Did you like the office, Veronica?”  
“It’s perfect, Jacob. Did you bring the paperwork?”  
“I did.”  
He hands me the rental agreement and after quickly reading it, I sign it. As I hand it back to him I say:  
“You don’t handle listings for real estate for sale, do you?”  
“I don’t. But I have a friend who does. Are you looking for a house?”  
“I am.”  
“Tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll pass your information on to her.”  
“4 or more bedrooms, 2 or more bathrooms, open concept living room/kitchen/dining room area, large fenced yard and driveway. In Boyle Heights.”  
“Are you sure you want Boyle Heights?”  
“Yeah. We want to be near Miguel and Gloria.”  
“What’s your budget?”  
“No budget. I don’t think we’ll reach anywhere near my upper limit in Boyle Heights.”  
“Noted. I say again, are you sure you want to move to Boyle Heights?”  
“Yes. I am sure.”  
“Okay. Her name is Victoria. I’ll pass your information to her and she’ll give you a call.”  
“Thanks.”


	12. Twelve

When the guys decide they are done for the day, Francisco and I head home in separate cars. As we walk down the outside stairs into the back of the house, I notice that there are tons of people here, including the woman he brought to Elysian Park and the asshole who shot me. We’re not touching when we walk into the covered patio area, and that woman walks over to him and wraps her arms around him, kissing him before he can say anything. I roll my eyes and say:  
“Yo, puta. Get off of him.”  
She pulls away from him as he smirks. She looks at me and says:  
“Escucha, perra rubia. Él no te quiere.” (Listen, blonde bitch. He doesn’t want/love you.)  
“Por eso me mudó con él ayer, ¿verdad?” (That’s why I moved in with him yesterday, right?)  
“¿Qué? Estás mintiendo.” (What? You’re lying.)  
“Sorry, darlin’. He chose. He didn’t choose you. I suggest walking away before you embarrass yourself further.”

I turn to walk away and the guy who shot me says:  
“Veronica…I’m sorry.”  
“I have a hole in my stomach because you shot me. You think saying sorry is going to make up for that? Seriously?”  
“You weren’t supposed to be there.”  
“You know, I’ve heard that excuse before. You made a choice to take out your gun. I had one, and chose not to take it out because hurting someone…causing someone’s death…seeing someone die…it weighs heavily on a person.”  
“Some experience with that, barbie doll?”  
“Yeah, actually.”

I walk over to Francisco and say:  
“I’m not feeling up for a date night. I’m just going to go study for the bar.”  
I kiss his cheek and start to walk up the stairs. I hear him follow me and when he catches up he says:  
“What did I do wrong?”  
“You told me she was gone.”  
“I didn’t think she’d come back.”  
“But you didn’t actually tell her not to. And you didn’t exactly push her away when she kissed you. I just…I’m gonna go study.”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“No. Just go hang out with your friends.”  
“Veronica…”  
I just shake my head and walk away. When I get into the bedroom, I start unpacking my boxes and putting my clothes in the closet and dresser, rearranging Francisco’s clothes as I do. 

When I’m done, I grab a pair of pyjamas and go shower and change. Once I’m out of the bathroom, I call and order some dinner and get settled on the couch with my exam prep book. I’m halfway through the first chapter when there’s a knock on the door. I get up to answer the door and I pay for the food before heading back to the couch. I sit down, curled up at the end of the couch with the food sitting on the coffee table and I realize that I don’t want to be all alone in this shitty apartment…

I get up and go down to the covered patio. I find Francisco sitting on the couch by himself while everyone else chats and plays pool or cards. I walk over to him and hold my hand out.  
“Come inside with me, mi amor.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I ordered dinner.”  
He stands up and takes my hand. We walk back up to the apartment and lock the door behind us. When we get to the couch he sits down and pulls me into his lap.  
“Ugh…You’re all dirty still…my poor clean pyjamas.”  
He bites my neck and says:  
“That’s okay. You won’t need them tonight.”  
“Oh? You think so, huh?”  
He slides one of his hands to my breast and brushes his thumb over the nipple until I arch my back and gasp, then he gently pinches it and rolls it between his thumb and index finger. I moan:  
“Francisco…”  
I feel his mouth against my ear and he half whispers/half growls:  
“What, baby? What do you need?”  
“You. Make love to me. Please.”  
“Stand up and take your clothes off.”

I stand up and pull my pyjamas off before pulling him up off the couch and pulling his shirt over his head. I lean in and kiss him while undoing his pants and pushing them off of his body. Once we’re both naked I push him down onto the couch before straddling him.  
“You’re kind of a take-charge girl, huh?”  
“Sometimes.”  
I kiss him as I raise up on my knees and slowly lower myself onto him, moaning as he bottoms out. I slowly move against him and run my fingers through his hair as he gently sucks a nipple into his mouth while brushing his thumb over the other. I gasp as I orgasm, and he moans and says:  
“Dios mío, amor. Te sientes muy bien.” (Oh my god, love. You feel so good.)  
I go back to kissing him as he moves his hand and rubs circles on my clit until I orgasm again, whimpering against his mouth. He pulls away from my mouth but keeps rubbing my clit as we move together.  
“Again, baby. Fall apart for me again.”  
He leans in and starts kissing and gently biting my neck. I start gasping as I get close again, and I say:  
“Harder, Ghost.”  
I feel him smirk against my neck before he bites down hard on the spot where my neck meets my shoulder and presses harder on my clit. I scream his name as I orgasm and he groans as he follows me over the edge. 

I put my hands on his face and say:  
“I love you.”  
“Yo también te quiero” (I love you too.)  
I kiss him deeply and then stand up and get the food off of the coffee table before settling on his lap again.

We’re halfway through our dinner when he says:  
“Put the food on the table and kneel on the couch.”  
I stand up and say:  
“Bossy.”  
But I put the food on the table and kneel on the couch with my hands on the back. He comes up behind me, putting one knee on the couch between my legs and sliding into me. He does that barely speaking thing he does that I love so much, and says:  
“I’m going to fuck you hard and fast this time. Let me know if it hurts you and I’ll stop, okay?”  
“I’ve never been known for not being vocal.”

Afterwards, when we’ve just finished, there’s a knock on the door. He pulls his pants on and I pull my pyjamas on before he goes to answer the door.  
“Hey, Little D. Come in.”  
Danny walks in and looks at me and says:  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
I walk over and kiss his cheek.  
“It’s fine. I need a shower anyway. Talk to your brother.”

As I walk away I hear Francisco growl:  
“Danny, I love you, but if you keep looking at my girl like that you’re gonna bleed.”  
“Sorry…She’s really fucking hot.”  
“Yes. She is.”  
“And she smells insanely good right now.”  
“Yeah…Pheromones, bro. Women always smell better after they’ve been fucked, and she always smells good anyway.”

I shake my head as I go into the bedroom to get sweatpants and a hoodie before going into the bathroom to quickly shower. Once I’m dressed again I go out to the living room and sit on the coffee table to finish my now very cold dinner. Danny looks at me and says:  
“You know you can sit on the couch, right?”  
“I am aware of this, yes.”  
“So why aren’t you?”  
“Can you smell me from here?”  
“No.”  
“That’s why.”

Before he can say anything, my phone rings. When I look at the number I take a deep breath before answering.  
“What the hell do you want?”  
“Miss Mars, how are you?”  
“Oh…Don’t even with that ‘Miss Mars, how are you’ crap. Clarence, the last time we saw each other you threatened to have me arrested and then you released a story about my Dad that cost him the sheriff election. What the fuck do you want? Or, more accurately, what the fuck does Jake Kane want?”  
“We need your help finding Duncan.”  
I laugh and say:  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No. I am not helping you find Duncan. Besides, don’t you know where he is? I mean, he’s the one that paid you to shoot Aaron Echolls in the head, right? You didn’t keep track of him after that?”  
“Veronica. Open the front door.”  
Then he hangs up. I roll my eyes and say:  
“God, I hate this man.”  
I get up and walk over to the door, opening it while saying:  
“I hate you. I’m not helping.”  
“Yes, you are, Miss Mars. Unless you want that boyfriend of yours to go back to prison.”  
“Ugh. I repeat: I hate you. Come in.”

We walk into the living room and I sit on the coffee table before saying:  
“I’d invite you to sit down, but I know you prefer to stand creepily in the corner. Speak, Clarence.”  
“We’ve lost track of Duncan and the kidnapping charges have been dropped, so we’d like him to come home.”  
“You mean that cheating bastard and his bitch wife want Duncan and little Lilly to come home. They don’t care what Duncan wants.”  
“Can you not refer to my employers that way?”  
“I’m sorry…Did Jake not spend the first…20 years of his marriage fucking my mother on the side?”  
“Yes. I suppose he did.”  
“Cheating bastard.”  
“And Celeste?”  
“She hired you to take pictures of me with targets on my face when I was 16 and send them to my mother to make my mother leave town. She left me in the middle of the night. Also, Eli tried to help her the night of our reunion and she shot him and left him bleeding in the street. I’m allowed to hate her.”  
“The kidnapping charges being dropped are good for you too, Veronica.”  
“The FBI stopped suspecting me of helping right after it happened. Don knew I helped, but couldn’t prove it, so the FBI just laughed him off. It helped that I made him crazy enough that he just looked like a creepy guy obsessed with a cute teenage girl.”  
“You didn’t just help, Veronica. You are the one who walked out of the hospital with Lilly in your arms.”  
“Yeah. I am. So what?”  
“Nothing. I have no interest in hurting you, Veronica. I never had an interest in hurting you.”  
“Uh-huh. What if Duncan doesn’t want to come home?”  
“I think he should be given that choice, don’t you?”  
“Fine.”

I grab my phone and I dial a number, putting the phone on speaker.  
“Hey, Ronnie.”  
“Hey, Lilly-baby. Is your Daddy around?”  
“Yeah. Hang on.”  
“Veronica? What’s wrong? It’s not our usual call day.”  
“Clarence is here demanding I help your parents find you. Apparently, the kidnapping charges have been dropped and they would like you to come home.”  
“How is he making you do this? What is he threatening you with?”  
“I’m sure Dick has filled you in on my move to LA?”  
“Yeah. He’s always been a gossip queen.”  
“CW threatened Francisco. You and I both know that if there’s no evidence of something, Clarence will create evidence. I can’t risk it. I’m sorry, DK.”  
“It’s alright. Can he hear me right now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Clarence, I will never step foot in Neptune again. Tell my parents to leave Veronica alone. They have made enough of a mess of her life.”

Clarence clears his throat and says:  
“Mr. Kane…Duncan, are you sure?”  
“Uh…yeah. I’m very, very sure. Veronica will give you my number so Mom can call and get to know Lilly since I know that’s what this is about. But if I hear about you or my crazy-ass parents bothering Veronica again, I will change my number and Celeste will never get another opportunity to speak to us. Am I clear?”  
“Yes. I will let your parents know.”  
“Thank you. Veronica?”  
“Yeah, Donut?”  
He laughs and says:  
“I’ll talk to you on Thursday at the usual time?”  
“Yup. Have to help my niece with her algebra homework.”  
“Well, we both know I’m useless at it.”  
“You always were.”  
I hang up and say:  
“See, Clarence? I told you I wouldn’t help you find him.”  
“Veronica, I’m…”  
“Say the word sorry, Clarence. I dare you.”  
“I’ve always been very impressed by your investigative skills.”  
“No.”  
“No, what?”  
“No, I will not work for you. No.”  
“Why not? I can get you access to more interesting cases than Mars Investigations can.”  
“Yeah, but…I’d have to work with you. And while it wasn’t awful that one time we actually cooperated, I really hate you.”  
“You’d get over it.”  
“Yeah…But I don’t want to.”  
I scribble Duncan’s number on a piece of paper and hand it to him.  
“Get out of my house, Clarence.”  
“Let me know if you change your mind, Miss Mars.”  
“You won’t need me to let you know, because me agreeing to work with you would open the final seal and the apocalypse would begin.”  
“A tad bit dramatic.”  
“Yeah, well…I learned some things from Lilly Kane the first.”

I stand up and walk behind him towards the door.  
“Shoo.”  
Once he leaves, I lock the door behind him and go back to the living room, flopping down on the couch with my head on Francisco’s lap and my feet on Danny’s. Francisco strokes my hair and says:  
“Well, that was fun.”  
“Ugh…I hate him.”  
Danny rubs my leg as he laughs and says:  
“Yeah…We got that.”

They start talking, and I must fall asleep, because when I wake up, Danny is leaning over me to kiss me on the cheek.  
“You going home?”  
“Yeah. It’s late. You were whimpering in your sleep.”  
“I have nightmares. I’m fine. Goodnight, Danny.”  
“Goodnight, Veronica.”

He leaves the apartment and I stand up and walk towards the bedroom, locking the front door on my way. As I step into the bedroom, Francisco wraps his arms around me and whispers:  
“Quiero volver a hacerte el amor. ¿Estás demasiado cansado?” (I want to make love to you again. Are you too tired?)  
I turn around in his arms and say:  
“No. Not too tired.”


	13. Thirteen

Three days later I’m at the office getting it set up when Danny walks in.  
“Hey, Danny. What’s up?”  
“Ghost said you wanted to take pictures of some of my work to print and frame for the house. Do you have time today?”  
“Yeah. Totally. You’re not busy with the car?”  
“We’re waiting on Eli showing up with parts. He won’t be here until tomorrow.”  
“Are you going to make me climb all over buildings?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll change into jeans and sneakers then. Give me a second.”  
I grab my bag and walk into the bathroom. Once I’m changed, I walk back out and say:  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

When we get to the first building we have to go up a fire escape and cross over to the building next door before going up another ladder, this one is broken and he has to boost me up because I’m too short to reach the bottom of the ladder. When he gets to the top of the ladder, he takes my hand and pulls me to the other side of the roof and points.

The mural is gorgeous. It’s the same woman he has tattooed on his arm, but she has a blindfold on and she’s surrounded by roses. I take a few pictures, then say:  
“Danny, it’s beautiful.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yeah. I do. You are insanely talented. I can’t wait to see what you paint on that car, it’s going to be amazing.”  
“Let’s go look at more.”

We go look at another 8 murals on rooftops and billboards before he takes me down to the LA river spillway and shows me a large mural he painted there. It’s of Francisco: eyes closed, head tilted up, hands held as if in prayer. I take a bunch of pictures and say:  
“Danny…holy shit. I think I’m actually speechless.”  
“It could be better.”  
“Daniel! It’s amazing.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes. Danny…your work needs to be somewhere that everyone can see it.”  
“You sound like Lorelai.”  
“Well, even a broken clock is right twice a day.”  
I wink at him and he laughs before throwing an arm over my shoulders. I wrap my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder, still staring at the mural. I quietly say:  
“I’m serious, Danny. You are so incredibly talented. I can’t wait for the rest of the world to see it at Big Chele.”  
“You really think the rest of the world will see that I’m talented? Maybe you’re just biased.”  
“Is that what you’re afraid of?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Let’s go to one of your murals that isn’t obviously Francisco. I can prove this to you.”

He takes me back to one of the murals we looked at before and I take a picture with my phone before sending it to Mac, Dick, Eli, Dad, Cliff, and Vinnie. I get responses from all of them immediately.  
“So you saw, I just sent the picture to them…No context, no explanation that it was yours. None of these people are biased in your favour.”  
“Okay.”

I start reading the messages out loud:  
“From Mac: holy shit. That’s amazing. Please tell me you got pictures with your good camera. From Dick: that’s great. Mac’s practically hyperventilating. You know she has this huge blank wall in her entry…how does one go about finding a graffiti artist to commission a piece? From Eli: I recognize Danny’s work. He’s insanely talented. From Dad: I normally don’t want to encourage graffiti, but that is amazing. From Cliff: The art is great. I must say it’s nice to get a text from you that isn’t just ‘I need a favour’. From Vinnie: Great piece. Reminds me of some of the stuff in Mexico.”  
Danny’s just silent, so I say:  
“It’s not just me who thinks it, Danny. Your art is amazing. You are incredibly talented.”

He doesn’t respond, just starts walking back to the car. When we get in he says:  
“Can I ask a question, V?”  
“Sure.”  
“If you had met me before Ghost…”  
“I still would have fallen in love with him. Danny, when he opened the door I was attracted to him, and I probably would have been attracted to you if you had opened the door. You know you’re stupid hot. But it was more than that. I felt drawn to him in a way I’ve never felt with anyone…Like I belong in his arms. I am so stupidly in love with Francisco.”  
“Oh.”  
“Danny…I love you, but I love you like I love Wallace…Like a brother.”  
“Okay…I had to ask.”  
“I get it. But…no more comments about me being hot or how I smell, okay? It makes me feel objectified and…dirty.”  
“I’m sorry. I never intended…”  
“I know. That’s why I’m explaining it to you.”  
“For the record, I love you too.”  
“I know. Because I’m awesome. Come on, I’ll take you for lunch.”

After lunch, he drops me back off at the office. When we pull up, Francisco is parked in front, leaning against his car. I kiss Danny’s cheek and get out of the car before walking over to Francisco. When I reach him he grabs me and pulls me tight against himself before kissing me. When he lets me go I say:  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Stake your claim. Show Danny that I belong to you.”  
“He wants you.”  
“I know. He and I talked while we were out. I told him that I love him like I love Wallace…like a brother. He understands, mi amor.”  
“You ready to go meet with the realtor? She called this morning right?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”

When we’re done at the realtor we’ve signed the paperwork for a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house right down the block from Miguel and Gloria. Since we’re paying cash and the house is currently vacant, we have a very short closing date and we take possession at the end of the week — in 2 days.

We go home after the realtor’s office, and as soon as we’re in the door, he pins me against it, kissing me as he undoes my pants and pushes them down. He’s on his knees with one of my legs over his shoulder, licking at my core when there’s a knock on the door. I groan and say:  
“Who is it?”  
“Miguel.”  
“One second.”  
Francisco gives one last lick then stands up as I put my pants back on. I kiss him and he murmurs:  
“I’m sorry, mi dulce chica.”  
“It’s alright.”  
I open the door and say:  
“Come in.”  
“Sorry if I’m interrupting.”  
Francisco grumbles:  
“You are.”  
I smack him and say:  
“It’s fine. Can I get you a drink?”  
“Just some water, chiquita.”  
I walk into the kitchen to get waters as they walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I bring the waters in and sit on the coffee table facing them.  
“What’s up, Miguel?”  
“I’ve decided I’ve been avoiding Francisco’s question long enough. Thought I should answer it.”  
“I’ll let you guys talk.”

I stand up and kiss Miguel’s cheek before kissing Francisco and whispering:  
“Hear him out, mi amor.”  
I leave the room, going into the bedroom and pushing the door mostly closed. It’s about 30 minutes before I hear the front door open and close, locking behind Miguel as he leaves. 

Francisco comes into the bedroom and growls:  
“Take off your clothes.”  
“You don’t want to talk about that conversation first?”  
“No. I want to bury myself in you and make you scream.”  
“Alright. If that’s what you need.”  
I stand up and take my clothes off before pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants. I kiss him and then move my mouth down his neck and chest as I drop to my knees in front of him.   
“I told you I want to bury myself in you.”  
“Yup. You did. I want you in my mouth first.”  
“Muy exigente, nena.” (Very demanding, baby.)  
“Yeah, like I’m the only one.”  
He smirks and tangles his hand in my hair as I take him in my mouth. When he finishes, he pulls me up on my feet and kisses me before gently pushing me back onto the bed. He climbs over me and kisses me before saying:  
“Marry me.”  
“Have you lost your damn mind?”  
“We said that this was forever.”  
“We said that we think it’s forever…Mi amor, you aren’t asking me to marry you because you want to marry me…it’s just a reaction to whatever happened out there with your Pops.”  
“You don’t want to marry me?”  
“Maybe? Someday? I don’t want to get engaged now…Not like this.”  
“Fine.”  
He climbs off the bed and puts his pants back on.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Outside for a bit. Play some pool.”

I wait until he leaves the apartment and then I start crying. I get up and get dressed in sweats and a hoodie before leaving a note on the bed that says:  
‘I’m going to Mac’s. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

I grab my bag and leave the apartment, heading out to the valley to Mac’s house. When I get there and knock on the door, Dick opens it and just looks at me for a second before wrapping me in his arms and pulling me inside.   
“What happened, Ronnie?”  
“He asked me to marry him.”  
“And you said no, of course.”  
“I may have asked him if he lost his damn mind and then implied he was only asking because of the difficult conversation he had just had with Miguel.”  
“Oh, Ronnie.”  
“I know. He threw me. I didn’t expect it, so I answered without thinking.”  
“You staying here tonight?”  
“Please.”  
“Come in, Mars. Have you had dinner?”  
“No.”  
“I’ll order Italian. Lasagna?”  
“Please.”  
“Mac’s in the living room.”

I walk into the living room and curl up on the couch next to Mac. She kisses the side of my head and says:  
“Do you want to talk about it, Bond?”  
“No. I just want to be here.”  
“You talked to Dick.”  
“Yeah. I did…A little. But he doesn’t ask me to explain my thoughts and feelings, and since I don’t understand my thoughts and feelings right now…”  
“Fair enough. I’m here when you decide you want to talk it through.”  
“I know. You always are.”

When Dick comes into the room, I stay curled up with Mac and he sits on the other side of me until the food comes. We eat our dinner, chatting about nothing in particular until my phone rings. I ignore the call and go back to eating my dinner until I get a text:  
‘Come home.’  
I respond:  
‘I’ll be home tomorrow.’  
His response comes through right away:  
‘I shouldn’t have walked out. Come home. Please baby.’  
‘I will be home tomorrow. I just need some time with Mac.’  
‘And Dick.’  
‘Yeah…I’m pretty sure they’re sleeping together.’  
‘Por favor mi amor. Ven a casa.’ (Please, my love. Come home.)  
‘I will happily come home…Tomorrow.’  
I turn off my phone and put it on the coffee table. Mac nudges me with her elbow and says:  
“You wanna talk about it yet?”  
“I love him.”  
“No shit, Bond.”  
Dick says:  
“Do you want to marry him?”  
“Gut reaction? Hell yes. But when my brain starts thinking about it? I freak out and want to run.”  
“Like you did tonight? Coming here and turning off your phone?”  
“Yeah. Like that.”  
“Ronnie…Go home. Tell him how much you love him. Tell him you want to marry him, but your brain short-circuits because of Lianne.”  
“Yeah…you’re right.”  
“Sometimes that happens.”  
“Can I finish my dinner first?”  
“Duh. I know what happens when someone gets between you and food.”

I finish my dinner and kiss them both on the cheek before grabbing my phone and leaving the house. When I get in the car I turn my phone back on and send a message to Francisco:  
‘I’m on my way home.’

It takes 45 minutes to get home from Mac’s house. When I get there, the apartment is dark, so I let myself in and head to the bedroom. I immediately notice long brown hair on the pillow next to Francisco. I turn around and leave the apartment again, sending a text to him saying:  
‘I’ll be by to pick up my things tomorrow. Don’t be home. I have no interest in seeing you.’


	14. Fourteen

I get in the car and take a minute to figure out where to go. I finally decide on Dad’s house, so I start the two-hour drive to Neptune. When I get there, I let myself in and curl up on the couch. 

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of my hair being brushed out of my face and I open my eyes to see Dad sitting on the coffee table. I start crying and I say:  
“Daddy…I shouldn’t have trusted him.”  
“It’ll be okay, sweetheart. Everything will be okay.”  
“Maybe.”  
“I have to go to the office, baby. Will you be okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
When he leaves the apartment, I grab my phone and dial Cliff’s number.  
“V…It’s early.”  
“Sorry, Cliffie. I need a favour.”  
“Are you crying, V?”  
“Yeah. I signed papers to buy a house yesterday, I need Francisco taken off the paperwork. I am paying for the house in cash, my cash. He has nothing to do with it, and I want to make sure he has no legal right of access to my home.”  
“Text me the address and the realtor information and I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks, Cliff.”  
“I need another favour while you’re talking to Victoria.”  
“What, kiddo?”  
“I need her to find me a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a fenced yard. In an expensive part of town. Far away from Boyle Heights. A really short closing time. I need somewhere to live.”  
“Can do.”

I hang up and send Cliff a message with the information, then look at my incoming messages.  
From Francisco:  
‘I’m sorry. Come home. Don’t leave me.’  
‘I love you.’

From Danny:  
‘Where are you? Why didn’t you come here?’  
“V…What can I do?’

From Mac:  
‘You could have come back, Bond.’  
‘Where are you?’

From Dick:  
‘Ronnie…I’m sorry. Let me know when you want to go get your stuff. I’d be happy to beat the shit out of him.’

I send responses, starting with Danny:  
‘I knew he would check there first. I don’t want to see him.’

To Mac:  
‘I’m at Dad’s.’

My phone rings, it’s Danny, so I answer it:  
“Danny.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Stole his phone huh? That’s low, Ghost.”  
“Come home, baby. I fucked up. It was a mistake.”  
I hang up and put my phone on silent before leaving the apartment and driving back to LA. 

When I get to the apartment, Francisco’s car isn’t there, so I go inside and quickly pack up all of my things, taking the boxes out to the car. When all of my stuff is out of the apartment, I lock the door behind me and drive to Miguel’s house to get Pony. I leave my key to Francisco’s apartment on the dining room table at Miguel’s and put my key to Miguel’s house and my shop key through the mailslot after I lock the front door. 

I drive back to Neptune and let myself into Dad’s apartment, bringing all of my boxes in, along with Pony and his things. I pull my phone out and see a message from Cliff:  
‘Call me.’

I dial Cliff’s number and wait for him to answer.  
“Hey, V.”  
“Hey, Cliffie.”  
“I got Francisco’s name off of the paperwork on the house, and Victoria found a house that fits your other request. She says you can come in tomorrow morning and sign the paperwork and close on it.”  
“When can I move in?”  
“Tomorrow after you sign the paperwork. The current owner is very excited for the instant influx of cash.”  
“Excellent. Thanks.”  
“What are you going to do with the Boyle Heights house?”  
“Rent it out.”  
“Are you sure about all this, Veronica?”  
“No. I’m not sure about anything.”  
“I’m here if you want to talk, V.”  
“Thanks, Cliff.”

I hang up and my phone immediately rings.  
“What?”  
“Come home.”  
“I am home. You can let that puta know she’s welcome to you. You and I? We’re done.”  
“Veronica…I made a mistake.”  
“I have never been okay with being cheated on, and I’m not about to start now.”  
“I love you.”  
“You want to know something? Last night, when I was at Mac’s…I was coming home because Dick made me realize that I wanted to marry you. I was coming home to tell you that, and I found you in our bed with someone else. So, yeah…I love you too. But I won’t do this. We’re done. Don’t call me again.”  
I hang up and throw my phone across the room.

I take Pony for a walk on the beach then head back to Dad’s apartment and curl up on the couch until there’s a knock on the door. When I open it, I find Danny standing there.  
“He isn’t with you is he?”  
“No. I wouldn’t blindside you like that. Can I come in?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I would have called, but I can’t find my phone.”  
“That’s because your brother stole it. He used it to call me earlier. Tricked me into answering.”  
He puts his hand on the side of my neck and steps closer to me.  
“Danny…no.”  
“He cheated on you. You left him.”  
“That doesn’t mean I don’t love him. This is not happening.”  
“Okay.”  
He kisses my forehead and says:  
“Why are you leaving all of us though? We’re family.”  
“You’re his family. He needs you more than I do. Go home, Danny.”  
“You bought that house down the block from us, right? Like…you’ll be around.”  
“I bought it, but I’m going to rent it out.”  
“Where are you going to live?”  
“I bought another house. I move in tomorrow.”  
“Where?”  
“LA.”  
“Where?”  
“It doesn’t matter, Danny.”  
“Yes, it does! We all love you.”  
I lean in and gently kiss him before saying:  
“Danny, I can’t be a part of the family, of the shop. I love you all too, but I can’t. You don’t need to know where I will be living because you will never be at my house. I need you to promise me that you are going to kick ass at Big Chele. Keep painting, because you are freaking amazing. Right now though? I need you to leave.”  
He nods and says:  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
He leans in and kisses me deeply before stepping back and saying:  
“Goodbye, Veronica.”  
After he leaves the apartment, I lock the door and curl up with Pony on the couch.


	15. Fifteen

The next morning I drive to Victoria’s office in LA. I sign the paperwork on the new house and get the keys. As I’m leaving, she says:  
“I didn’t mention before, it’s fully furnished. Nicely decorated too.”  
“Well, that’s a plus. At least I don’t have to buy furniture. Thanks, Victoria.”

I leave Victoria’s office and head to Jacob’s office. When I walk in, he says:  
“Veronica. What can I do for you, dear?”  
“I need to terminate the rental agreement for the office. I’m happy to pay up to a year’s worth of rent if necessary. I just need out.”  
“Give me a second. Let me call the owner.”

I wait while he talks to the owner. When he hangs up he says:  
“3 months rent. Cash.”  
“Okay.”  
I hand him enough cash to cover 3 months and say:  
“I bought a house in Boyle Heights that I would like to rent out. Do you also double as a property manager?”  
“I do. I thought you and Francisco were planning on moving in there though?”  
“We were. Now we aren’t.”  
“Give me the address. I’ll look up the details and call you with the rental information as well as my fee and such.”  
“Great. Thanks.”  
I write the address down on a piece of paper and hand it to him.

When I leave the mall where his office is, Francisco is leaning against my car.  
“Why are you here, Veronica?”  
“Breaking my lease on the office, putting the house up as a rental.”  
“You’re renting out our house?!”  
“My house. And I have no use for it. May as well rent it out.”  
“Our house. We bought it together.”  
“And then I had you removed from the paperwork. We are no longer together.”

He grabs me and pulls me tightly against himself before he kisses me. I whimper against his mouth until he lets me go.  
“Veronica. I made a mistake. I love you. Please, baby, give me another chance.”  
“I can’t, mi amor. I can’t get the image of her in our bed out of my mind. Maybe at some point in the future…but I just can’t right now, Francisco.”  
“So what do I do?”  
“Keep working with your Pops and Danny. Build an amazing car for Big Chele. Stay out of prison. I’ll be around.”  
“Where are you going to be living?”  
“Here, in LA.”  
“Where? With Mac?”  
“No. I bought a house. I got the keys this morning. I can move in today.”  
“Where?”  
“You don’t need to know that, mi amor.”  
“What does it look like?”  
“I don’t know. Victoria saw it and bought it for me. I haven’t even seen pictures.”  
“Te amo mi dulce niña. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad.” (I love you my sweet girl. Please give me another chance.)  
“No puedo. Estar cerca de ti duele ahora mismo. Por favor, vete.” (I can’t. Being around you hurts right now. Please go.)  
“Yeah…Okay. I’m moving in with Pops and Gloria for a while.”  
“Probably for the best. Your friends aren’t exactly the best influence.”  
“Will you come to Big Chele?”  
“I wouldn’t miss it.”  
He nods and says:  
“I love you, Veronica.”  
“I love you, Francisco. Goodbye.”

He stops leaning on the car, so I get in and drive away. I drive back to Neptune and pick up all of my things and Pony before driving back to LA and going to the new house. It’s a cute bungalow with a single car garage at the end of a gated driveway in the Hollywood hills. I press a button on the remote Victoria gave me, and the gate opens, allowing me to drive in. Once I’m parked, I press the button again and let Pony out of the car, leading him through another gate into a large backyard.

I walk back around the house to the front door and let myself in. There’s a small foyer with a coat closet right inside the door, and the living room is to the right. The living room leads into a small eating nook and a large kitchen with an island. From there I walk down the hall and find a laundry room, a bathroom, the first bedroom, and then the master suite with its large walk-in closet and spa-like bathroom. 

The walls throughout the house are white and the furnishings are all dark grey with bright pops of colour in the form of throw pillows and rugs over the dark wood floors. The house gets tons of light, especially in the kitchen/eating nook area where the sliding glass door is. I open the door and let Pony come inside while I start unpacking the car. 

Once everything is inside, I sit down with my laptop and use a neighbour’s WiFi to order utility hookups and internet. I also send the pictures of Danny’s work and the lowriders to a custom print and frame shop. I ask for the framed prints to be delivered to the house when they are done. After that, I start unpacking boxes, and I’m done fairly quickly since I don’t actually have that much.

I’m sitting on the couch when my phone rings.  
“Hi, Gloria.”  
“Veronica, sweetheart. Where did you move to?”  
“If I tell you, do you promise that your stepsons will not find out?”  
“Yes. Just Isabel and I.”  
“Okay. I’ll text you the address. You and Isabel should come over for dinner tonight. Maybe I’ll have power by then.”  
“We’ll bring dinner. We’ll eat outside with Pony if we have to.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
I hang up and text her the address.

Within the next hour, the utilities all get hooked up and suddenly I have power and water. I take a shower and get changed before throwing the bedding in the washer. 

When there’s a knock on the door, I get up to answer it. I find Gloria, Miguel, and Isabel standing on the porch.  
“Come in. I even have power.”  
Isabel says:  
“Oooh. Fancy. Electricity, like you live in the 21st century or something.”  
“Or something is right. I still don’t have internet.”  
“Can I look around?”  
“Of course. On your way past the patio door back there, can you open it so Pony has the option of coming inside?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks.”

Gloria, Miguel, and I walk into the living room and sit down before Miguel says:  
“What did Francisco do?”  
“Cheated on me.”  
“You can’t give him another chance?”  
“I can’t get the image of him in our bed with her out of my head. He didn’t just fuck someone, he let her spend the night…In our bed.”  
“Idiot. My son, not you.”  
“I figured.”  
“So does this mean that you aren’t coming to the shop anymore?”  
“For now.”  
“What about Big Chele?”  
“I will be there. I promised Danny and Cisco that I would be, so I will be.”  
Gloria says:  
“And Isabel’s quinceañera?”  
“I’ll be there if she wants me to be.”  
Isabel yells from down the hallway:  
“Of course I want you to be!”  
I laugh and say:  
“Well then, I guess I’ll be there.”

Gloria looks at me and says:  
“I understand why you didn’t want Francisco here, but why not Danny?”  
“He showed up in Neptune this morning.”  
“So? He loves you like a brother.”  
Isabel says from the doorway:  
“That’s not how Danny loves her, Ma. He wants her, and he was hoping since Francisco fucked up that he had a chance. I told him not to go this morning…He never listens.”  
Gloria looks confused and says:  
“She’s in love with his brother. What is he thinking?”  
Isabel shrugs, so Gloria looks at me.  
“Do you know?”  
“He hasn’t explained his thinking, just his feelings. I told him this morning that he will never come to this house. I need you to respect that and not give him my address, please.”  
“He won’t get it from me.”  
“Thank you.”  
I get up and put my laundry in the dryer as Gloria gets dinner ready. We eat dinner and then they all leave.

I take Pony for a walk around the neighbourhood, and as I get back to the house my phone rings.  
“Hi.”  
“You had dinner with Pops and Gloria tonight?”  
“Yeah. They came over.”  
“Can I come over? I want to talk to you in person while we’re not standing in a parking lot.”  
“No. You can’t come over.”  
“Veronica, please.”  
“No, Francisco.”  
“Will you call me if you have nightmares tonight? I hate that you’re going to be alone.”  
“I’ve been dealing with my nightmares for a long time, Cisco. And I’m going to have to get used to being alone…So, no. I won’t call.”  
“You don’t have to get used to being alone. Give me another chance, mi amor. Please.”  
“I love you, Francisco, but no. Don’t call again, okay? I’ll see you at Big Chele.”  
“That’s weeks away!”  
“It is. Yeah.”  
“Veronica, please don’t do this. Please give me another chance.”  
“I can’t, Francisco. Not right now.”  
I hang up and turn my phone off before making the bed and getting ready to go to sleep.


	16. Sixteen

The night of the Big Chele show, I drive to the warehouse where it’s being held and park nearby. I take a deep breath as I get out of the car, and another one before I walk into the warehouse. I notice the guys right away, but choose to walk around looking at the other cars before going over to them.

All of the cars are beautiful, but the Coasters car is by far the best. As I get closer to it and can start to make out the details of the mural, I start to cry because it’s just so amazing. Danny has told an entire story in paint on the sides of the car. I walk around taking pictures from every angle, then I walk up beside Danny and kiss him on the cheek.  
“Danny…It’s amazing.”  
“You’re crying, V.”  
“It’s just so beautiful.”  
“So beautiful it made you cry?”  
“I’ve been a little emotional lately. It’s really, really amazing, Danny.”

I walk over to where Angel and Miguel are standing and I kiss them both on the cheek.  
“She’s beautiful.”  
Miguel wraps his arms around me and says:  
“Come home, chiquita. Live in that fancy neighbourhood of yours, but come back to the shop, come back to the family.”  
“That’s up to Francisco. Maybe he doesn’t want me back.”

I hear Francisco’s voice from behind me say:  
“Have you lost your damn mind?”  
Miguel lets me go and I turn around to face Francisco. Before I can say anything, his mouth is on mine and he’s wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull away from his mouth long enough to say:  
“Come home with me tonight.”  
“Yes…let’s go now.”  
“Shouldn’t you be here?”  
“No. I’m not needed. Please, mi amor, let’s go home.”  
“Do you have your car here?”  
“No, I came in this with Danny and Pops.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

I walk over to Miguel and kiss his cheek before saying:  
“You all should come over for dinner tomorrow. I’ll cook.”  
“All?”  
“All.”  
I look at Angel and say:  
“That means you too, Angel.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

When I walk over to Danny, I hug him and kiss his cheek.  
“You did such a great job, Danny.”  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Yeah. This is all you, Danny. You don’t need me here.”  
“When will I see you next?”  
“Tomorrow when the family comes over for dinner.”  
“I get to come too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
As I step away from Danny, Francisco wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk out of the warehouse. 

When we get to the house, he says:  
“I can’t believe you live in the Hollywood Hills.”  
“I didn’t choose the neighbourhood, mi amor.”  
“The neighbours are going to hate me.”  
“Probably.”  
“You don’t care?”  
“Nope. I just want you here with me.”

I park the car and lead him into the house. I leave him to wander the house as I open the back door to let Pony out and when I get back to him in the living room he says:  
“It’s cute, babe. I love that you’ve decorated with pictures of Danny’s work and the cars.”  
“The pictures of Green Poison are in my office. Keep looking. There’s more house.”  
“Show me.”  
I lead him through the house, pausing in the office for him to see the pictures of Green Poison. He stares at the close-up picture I took of the mural on Green Poison and his eyes tear up. I take his hand, interlacing our fingers and say:  
“I got another copy of all of these pictures printed and framed for your Pops for Christmas.”  
“My abuelito painted that, and I caused its destruction.”  
“It’s okay, Cisco.”  
“No, it’s not. I screwed up and you got hurt and my family’s heritage got destroyed.”

I turn and face him and say:  
“Look at me.”  
When he turns, I lift up my shirt to show him my stomach.  
“I’m okay. And as for the family heritage? You guys just built a beautiful car…together, as a family. And it’s just the first, mi amor. As a family, we will build more heritage to pass down to future generations. Yes, you fucked up. I’m not going to argue that. But, Cisco, you need to stop beating yourself up about it. It’s done. It’s over.”  
“We?”  
“That’s what you got from everything I just said?”  
“Yup.”  
“I’m all in, love.”  
“So if I proposed to you?”  
“Mi amor, how about we just enjoy being together, living together, for a while? Yes, I want to marry you…eventually. Yes, I want to have kids with you…eventually. I don’t think we need to be in a rush though.”

He puts his hand on my neck and pulls me to him before kissing me.  
“Can I move in?”  
“Yeah. You can.”  
“What about the house in Boyle Heights?”  
“It’s currently rented. One year lease. After that year, we’ll renovate it and then move in there.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s bigger and closer to the family and the shop.”  
“That doesn’t answer the question of if you’re sure.”  
“Yes, I’m sure. You want to see the rest of the house?”  
“You mean, do I want to see the bedroom?”  
“Yeah. That’s what I mean.”  
He takes my hand and walks out of the office and into the bedroom. As he looks around, he says:  
“Wow…It’s bigger than I expected…Is that one of Danny’s murals? Is that me?”  
“Yeah. The mural itself is in the spillway.”  
“We were apart. You couldn’t even bear to talk to me on the phone. Why is that in here?”  
“Because I love you, cabrón. I always loved you, that never changed.”  
“I never stopped loving you either. I just…I fucked up.”  
“Yeah, you did. But it’s over. It’s done.”  
“You really forgive me?”  
“Yeah…But that’s your one-time pass. If it happens again, we’re done. I don’t care how long we’ve been together or how many kids we have. Got it?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I step closer to him and reach for the buttons on his shirt. I start undoing them while looking at him. He says:  
“Are you sure, cosita?”  
“Yes. Show me how much you love me.”  
I finish undoing the buttons as he kisses me, and after I push his shirt off of his shoulders, he pulls mine off. We keep kissing as we remove our pants and climb onto the bed. When he brushes his thumb over one of my nipples I gasp and almost start crying.  
“Uh…Babe?”  
“They’re just really sensitive lately. Can we just declare them an off-limits area for now?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
He kisses me again and we keep kissing while we slowly make love. When we finish, I’m crying, and Francisco says:  
“What, baby?”  
“I’m just really emotional lately. Ignore me, I’m insane.”

He just stares at me and doesn’t say anything.  
“What, Cisco?”  
“Chiquita…Cosita…baby…you’re really emotional and your breasts are tender.”  
“Yeah? So?”  
He doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at me.  
“Oh…shit.”


	17. Seventeen

He moves off of me and lies down on the bed, pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and he says:  
“Are you late?”  
“No. It’s not due for a few days.”  
“Okay. Then we don’t worry about it yet.”  
“Yeah, okay. I need to get Pony inside and lock up.”

I get up and pull my clothes back on before walking out to the kitchen. I pull things I need for dinner tomorrow night out of the freezer and then call Pony in. As I’m waiting for Pony to come in, I put my hand on my stomach and start crying. Francisco walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist before kissing the side of my neck.  
“Oh, mi amor. Everything will be okay.”  
“Will it?”  
“What are you afraid of, my darling?”  
“What if Mac’s wrong? What if I am like Lianne and it just hasn’t reared its ugly head yet because I don’t have kids?”  
“I think you should trust Mac. She knows you, baby. Or ask Dick. He’s known you forever. I would assume he knows Lianne.”  
“He’ll say the same thing Mac does. That I’m my father’s daughter.”  
He doesn’t say anything, just gently rubs my stomach with his fingers.  
“Cisco…It’s so soon in our relationship. What if…”  
“You don’t need to worry about that, mi amor. I’m not going anywhere.”

I turn around in his arms and kiss him while my fingers find the fly on his jeans and quickly undo it.   
“In the kitchen, babe?”  
“Yes.”  
He growls and takes my pants off as he steps out of his. He picks me up and sets me on the counter before taking my shirt off. He kisses down my neck to my breasts and I say:  
“Babe, they’re sensitive.”  
“I know. I’ll be gentle.”  
He gently circles one of my nipples with his tongue and when I moan he sucks it into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it.  
“Cisco…more…please.”  
He picks me up off the counter and carries me to the bedroom.  
“Hey, buddy. I said the kitchen.”  
“I know what you said. Just go with it, babe.”  
“Okay.”  
He lays me down on the bed and climbs over me, kissing me before he starts moving down my body.

As we finish, Pony walks into the room and Francisco says:  
“Note to self, close the damn door next time.”  
I laugh and say:  
“We still need to lock up the house.”  
“I’ll go do it.”  
“Thank you.”  
When he leaves the room, I go get in the shower. By the time he comes back, I’m done in the shower and am curled up in bed almost asleep. He showers and comes to bed, pulling me into his arms before he says:  
“I cleaned the kitchen counter.”  
“Thanks. I would have done it in the morning.”  
“I know, but I was standing right there.”  
“That’s very domestic of you, Cisco.”  
“Shh…Don’t tell anyone. I have to maintain my bad boy image.”  
I shake my head and say:  
“Oh, mi idiota. Te quiero.” (Oh, my idiot. I love you.)  
We’re both quiet for a moment as he plays with my hair, and I say:  
“Are you going to move your stuff in tomorrow before family dinner?”  
“Yeah. I’ll borrow your car if you don’t mind, then I can bring mine and Danny can drive yours back.”  
“Yeah. That works.”  
“Go to sleep, Veronica.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”

In the morning I get up and dressed to take Pony for a walk and we end up outside of a convenience store. I look at Pony and say:  
“Oh, fuck it.”  
I tie Pony up outside and go into the store to buy a pregnancy test, then Pony and I walk home. 

When we get there, Francisco is gone, so I open the back door so Pony can come and go as he pleases and walk into the bathroom. I take the test and then sit on the counter and wait for the results. When the three minutes are up, I look at the test and then walk out to the living room and sit on the couch, staring into space. I’m still sitting there when Francisco walks in a while later, and he looks at me and says:  
“Veronica? Sweetheart? I’ve never seen you this still. What’s wrong?”  
“I took a test.”  
He puts down the box he’s holding and walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of me, taking my hands in his.  
“And?”  
“Alvarez or Mars?”  
“Alvarez. Obviously. Really, mi amor?”  
“That’s what the test says.”  
He smiles one of his giant, whole face smiles at me as he stands up, picks me up, and spins me around.

Danny walks in and looks at us both and says:  
“What is going on?”  
I shake my head and say:  
“Nothing.”  
“Liar.”  
“Okay…Nothing that concerns you.”  
“Okay. Where do you want these boxes?”  
“Put them in the office for now. Thanks.”


	18. Eighteen

Francisco puts me down and he and Danny finish bringing the boxes in, piling them in the office before they both join me on the couch. Francisco sits on one side of me and lifts me onto his lap before whispering:  
“We should tell him.”  
“No. We shouldn’t.”  
“Okay. It’s your call, sweetheart.”

The three of us are sitting and chatting about Francisco’s ideas for changing his car when the rest of the family shows up for dinner. We visit for a few minutes, getting caught up on everything that’s happened in the last three weeks, and then I go into the kitchen to make dinner. 

Francisco follows me in and says:  
“Can I help?”  
“No, mi amor. Everything’s done, I just need to put it in the oven and make a salad.”  
“Why don’t you want to tell them?”  
“It’s too soon. I don’t want to tell anyone for a few weeks…okay?”  
“Aren’t you excited?”  
“Cisco, mi amor, can we have this conversation later after everyone leaves?”  
“Fine.”  
He starts to walk away, so I reach out and grab his wrist before pulling him back to me. When he’s close enough, I put his hand on my stomach and hold it there before putting my other hand on the back of his neck.  
“I love you. I don’t know how excited I am…I’m scared, Cisco. Let’s just keep this to ourselves for a bit…get it confirmed by a doctor…give me some time to get used to the idea.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“Cisco…”  
“Veronica, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to do anything rash. I love you. I’m not scared, I am so fucking excited. We can wait as long as you want to tell people, as long as you promise that you are mine.”  
“Cisco, I’ve been yours since the moment I met you.”  
“Marry me.”  
“Cisco…this is a longer conversation. Later tonight, I promise. Okay?”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
I kiss him and say:  
“Go out to the living room. I’ll be right there.”  
“What are we having for dinner?”  
“Stuffed pork tenderloin, scalloped potatoes, and salad.”  
“When did you have time to do that?”  
“Oh…When I grocery shop, I prepare meals and freeze them so I don’t have prep to do on a daily basis. I always make sure to prep one larger meal in case I have company. It’s something I started doing in law school.”  
“Clever girl.”  
“Yup, I’m a genius. Go away.”  
He laughs and leaves the room as I put dinner in the oven and then I make the salad, putting it in the fridge before walking back into the living room.

The rest of the night is easy and comfortable, the whole family chatting happily. When everyone leaves, Francisco says:  
“Go sit down and relax, babe. I’ll clean up the kitchen.”  
“So very domestic.”  
“Oh, shush.”  
I sit on the couch and Pony jumps up beside me, lying down with his head on my lap. When Francisco comes in, he sits on the other side of me so he doesn’t disturb Pony. He runs his fingers down my arm and says:  
“You want to have that conversation now?”  
“I want to marry you. I’ve told you that.”  
“But?”  
“It’s just really soon.”  
“Yup. It is. I’m not suggesting we get married tomorrow, Veronica. We can be engaged for as long as you want.”  
“Why so eager to get engaged, Cisco?”  
“I love you.”  
“But you can love me without being engaged, babe.”  
“Why the reluctance to get engaged?”  
“I spent my formative years watching people rip their spouses’ hearts out…Working as a P.I. I took many pictures of people caught in affairs. My mom destroyed my dad. It took a really long time for him to get over what she did to him…to us. I have this gut-check moment when we talk about getting married. I can’t help it.”  
“Veronica, I’m not going anywhere. I will not cheat on you.”  
“You already did.”  
“Baby…I will regret that night for the rest of my life. It will never happen again. I just want you to be mine.”  
“I am yours. Let’s just get through one giant life change at a time, okay? After the baby is born, if you still want to get engaged, I will say yes and we can start planning the wedding. Okay?”  
“Yeah…Okay. You ready for bed?”  
“Yeah. Pony needs to go out.”  
“I’ll handle it.”  
“Thanks.”

I’m in the shower washing my hair when I hear the bedroom door close before Francisco walks into the bathroom taking his clothes off. He steps into the shower with me as I’m rinsing my hair and waits for me to finish before he picks me up and slides into me as he pins me against the wall. 

When we finish, we wash off and then get out of the shower and dry off before climbing into bed curled around each other. He gently traces shapes on my hip with his fingertips before quietly saying:  
“When are you going to go to the doctor?”  
“I’ll go to the clinic tomorrow.”  
“Can I come?”  
“There’s no point. I just have to do a pregnancy test. Troy will make me pee in a cup and maybe take some blood. You can come to the first ultrasound, love.”  
“Okay. So I’ll go to the shop tomorrow then.”  
“Good plan. I’ll come to the shop after going to the clinic.”  
We’re quiet for a moment as his fingers move from my hip to my stomach, gently tracing circles around my belly button. I run my fingers through his hair and say:  
“I don’t want to tell anyone until after the first ultrasound.”  
“And when is that?”  
“Probably 8-10 weeks along…So, 5-7 weeks from now?”  
“Okay.”  
“Really okay?”  
“Yeah, baby. Really okay. Go to sleep.”  
“Okay.”  
I kiss him and then snuggle closer to him with my head on his chest.

The next morning we have breakfast and put Pony in the backyard before we both leave the house. He heads to the shop and I go to Troy’s clinic. 

When I walk in the door of the clinic, Troy happens to be standing at the receptionist's desk talking to the receptionist.   
“Ronnie, sweetheart. Are you okay?”  
“Just hoping to see a doctor. You have some time?”  
“Definitely. Come in.”  
We walk into an exam room and Troy says:  
“So what’s up, Veronica?”  
“Should I be calling you Dr. Vandergraff?”  
“Dear Lord, please don’t.”  
“I’m pregnant. At least that’s what the home test said. I just need it confirmed and then to make an appointment for the first ultrasound, I guess.”  
“Logan’s?”  
“No. Francisco. Logan and I split up. He didn’t tell you?”  
“No. He didn’t. Francisco is the guy that brought you in when you got shot, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, how far along do you think you are?”  
“Three weeks?”  
“Okay. I’ll take some blood and we’ll run it. Give me one second.”  
He leaves the room and comes back with blood drawing equipment and forms. As he starts to draw blood he says:  
“Do you have insurance, Veronica?”  
“No. But I can afford you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. The Casablancas just gave me a large cheque to make up for Cassidy raping me all those years ago, so…I’m good.”  
“Are you telling me that Veronica Mars has 09er amounts of money now?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Okay. I’ll go get this blood run. Fill out those forms so you can officially be my patient and then I want to do a vaginal exam.”  
“Oh, fun.”  
“I am a doctor, Veronica. I will be perfectly professional.”  
“Professional or not, you’re still my ex.”  
“True. Want me to get one of the nurses to come in?”  
“No. I trust you. It’s just awkward. Adding extra people doesn’t make it less awkward.”  
“Okay. Fill out those forms.”  
When he leaves the room I fill out the forms, listing Francisco, Gloria, and Mac as my emergency contacts. I finish as Troy walks back in and hands me a gown.  
“Get changed and lie on the table.”  
“Okay.”  
When I leave his office I have confirmation of the pregnancy and an ultrasound appointment for 6 weeks from now. 

I head to the shop and help Miguel with the phones for the rest of the day.


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning: Pregnancy Loss****

Six weeks later Francisco is sitting by my side, holding my hand, while we wait for the ultrasound technician to show us the baby. She looks at the screen for a few moments and then says:  
“I’ll be right back.”  
I squeeze Francisco’s hand as he says:  
“Why did she leave?”  
“I think there’s something wrong.”  
When she comes back into the room, she has another woman with her. The new woman puts the ultrasound wand against my stomach and presses harder than the first woman did. They both look at the screen and then the new woman says:  
“We need to try a transvaginal ultrasound. Do you want your companion to leave?”  
“No. He can stay. What’s wrong?”  
“We’re just having a little trouble picking up a heartbeat, but it’s early still.”  
“Okay.”  
“Take off your pants and panties and drape this sheet over yourself. We’ll be right back.”  
They leave the room and I stand up and follow their directions. When they come back, they have Troy with them. One of the women shows Troy what the previous ultrasound looked like and Troy says:  
“Veronica, I know you and I know not knowing things drives you crazy, so I’m going to be straight and blunt with you, okay?”  
“Please.”  
“According to our original calculations, you should be 9 weeks along, but the fetus is only measuring at 6 weeks, and we are unable to find a heartbeat. I’m sorry, Veronica. It looks like the fetus is non-viable.”  
“But I didn’t miscarry? I’m still pregnant…just with a dead baby?”  
“It happens, sweetheart. We’ll do the transvaginal ultrasound to confirm, but I’m certain that we need to schedule a D&C to remove the fetus.”  
“Okay.”  
I squeeze Francisco’s hand as I feel my eyes fill with tears. I look over at Francisco as they begin the last ultrasound and he has tears streaming down his face.  
“I’m sorry, Cisco.”  
“Oh, baby. It’s not your fault. You heard Troy, sometimes it just happens.”  
I look back over at Troy as the ultrasound technician shakes her head. Troy squeezes my arm and says:  
“I’m sorry, Veronica. I’ll go schedule the procedure.”  
They all leave the room and I stand up and get redressed before Francisco and I walk out to the front desk. When we get there, Troy says:  
“Come in at 7:30 tomorrow morning, Ronnie. You’ll need a ride home.”  
Francisco says:  
“I’ll bring her.”

When we get home I go straight to the bedroom, change into pyjamas, and climb into bed before bursting into tears. Francisco comes in and sits on the edge of the bed before saying:  
“Sweetheart, is your plan to just be in bed until your appointment in the morning?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want me to join you?”  
“No. I just want to be alone.”  
“Do you want me to call Mac?”  
“No.”  
He sighs and kisses my forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

A little while later I hear the doorbell and then Francisco and Miguel speaking in hushed tones before I hear Francisco start to cry, and then Miguel starts to cry. As I’m laying there silently, I hear Miguel say:  
“Have you called Keith?”  
“No. But she didn’t want me to call Mac, so I just figured she wouldn’t want me to call Keith.”  
“Idiot. Call her Dad.”  
“She says she just wants to be alone, Pops. She wouldn’t even let me stay with her.”  
“She’s blaming herself.”  
“But that’s stupid. It’s not her fault.”  
“You’re right, Cisco. It’s not her fault. But that doesn’t change the fact that like every other woman who has a miscarriage, she blames herself. Your mother blamed herself when she miscarried between you and Danny. The doctor told us that 1 in 4 pregnancies end in miscarriage. It happens more often than people think.”  
“Mom had a miscarriage?”  
“Yeah. You were two.”  
“I didn’t know.”  
“You stayed with your Abuelita and Abuelito for the week it took for her to get out of bed. There was never any need for you to know.”

I get up and walk out to the living room, curling up on Francisco’s lap before saying:  
“Don’t call Dad today. We can call him after the procedure tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
Miguel leans over and kisses my forehead before saying:  
“What can I do, chiquita?”  
“Nothing, Miguel.”  
“Really? There’s nothing you want? Nothing that would make you feel a little better?”  
“No judgement?”  
“Of course not.”  
I look at Francisco and he says:  
“Of course not, mi amor.”  
I shrug and say:  
“Okay. I want ice cream.”  
Miguel says:  
“Ice cream and?”  
“Just ice cream. I want Cherry Garcia ice cream.”  
“You’re easy chiquita. If this was Gloria I’d be bringing home the contents of multiple food trucks.”  
“I mean…I wouldn’t say no to a Bahn Mi.”  
“Pork?”  
“Please.”  
“I’ll be back in a bit.”  
Francisco says:  
“Uh, Pops? Can I have a Bahn Mi too?”  
“I guess.”  
Miguel leaves and I curl up closer to Francisco, pressing my face against his neck before starting to cry again. 

He tightens his arms around me and says:  
“Everything will be alright, Veronica. We can try again in a few months.”  
“I never even wanted kids. My whole life I said that I never wanted to be a mother…but as soon as Troy confirmed it, I started imagining holding our child in my arms. What if there’s something wrong with me and that’s what caused the miscarriage? I don’t want to go through this again. This hurts so much, Cisco.”  
“I know, mi amor. How can I help?”  
“You’re grieving too, Cisco.”  
“Yeah, I am. But all I want is this. To hold you.”  
I move my head and kiss him before saying:  
“I love you, so much.”  
“Oh, cariño. Te quiero.” (Oh, darling. I love you.)  
“I’m scared, Cisco.”  
“Of what, baby?”  
“Of this happening again.”  
“You did nothing wrong. You understand that, right? This is not your fault. It just happened.”  
“I know that…but it feels like it’s my fault. Or that I should have known.”  
“There is no way you could have known, sweetheart.”  
I kiss him again and then snuggle back into him. He gently runs his fingers down my spine and by the time Miguel gets back I’m practically asleep. He puts the sandwiches and ice cream down on the coffee table then walks into the kitchen to get a spoon before setting it next to the ice cream. He kisses my forehead and says:  
“You guys call me if you need anything, okay?”  
Francisco says:  
“Yeah, Pops. Thanks.”  
Miguel leaves and Francisco and I eat our sandwiches before I open my ice cream. As I start to eat it, Francisco says:  
“You gonna share that?”  
“I wasn’t planning on it.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh, what?”  
“It’s just…it’s my favourite flavour.”  
When I look at him he’s making a pouty face and I can’t help but laugh at him before giving him a bite.  
“You’re lucky I love you.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m well aware of that.”  
We eat about half of the ice cream and then I say:  
“I’m going to take a nap. Come with me?”  
“Of course. You go in. I’ll clean this up and check on Pony, and then I’ll be in.”  
“Okay.”  
I go to bed and when Francisco joins me a few minutes later, I curl into him, resting my head on his chest before taking a deep breath and relaxing. He gently runs his fingers along my spine and says:  
“I’m not going to lose you, am I?”  
“Are you insane?”  
“Lots of couples break up after miscarriages, love. This isn’t a crazy question.”  
“Cisco…I told you when we met that you felt like home to me. I’m not going anywhere, mi amor.”  
“You promise?”  
“You’re stuck with me, buddy.”  
“Good. Go to sleep, babe.”

When I wake up I’m alone in bed so I wander out to the living room to find Francisco. He’s in the kitchen making coffee when I walk in and he says:  
“You should go shower and get dressed, babe. We need to leave to go to the clinic soon.”  
“It’s morning?”  
“Yeah. Clearly, you needed the sleep.”  
“I guess so.”  
I take a cup of coffee from him and go back to the bedroom, quickly showering before getting dressed and walking back out to the living room. 

We head to the clinic for the procedure and I don’t remember coming home, but I wake up in my bed at home with Mac curled up next to me. I shift a little to look at her and she says:  
“Hi, Bond.”  
“Q…”  
I start crying and she wraps her arms around me and says:  
“I’m so sorry, Veronica. What can I do?”  
“Just this. How long have I been asleep?”  
“A few hours. Francisco, your dad, Danny, and Dick are in the living room.”  
“I should get up. I can’t lie in bed forever.”  
“You can if you want.”


	20. Twenty

Six months after the procedure, I’m back at Troy’s clinic for an ultrasound. The ultrasound technician looks at the screen for a moment and then turns it to face me before saying:  
“Everything looks good. Do you want to know the gender?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll go get the doctor.”  
She leaves the room and comes back with Troy. Troy looks at the screen and grins before saying:  
“The baby is developing properly. You sure you want to know the gender? You don’t want to be surprised?”  
“Have you ever known me to enjoy being surprised, Troy?”  
“Valid point. You’re having a girl, Ronnie.”  
“Really? And everything’s okay? You’re sure?”  
“Yes, Veronica. I have to say, I’m a little surprised that Francisco isn’t here with you today.”  
“I haven’t told him.”  
“Veronica! You are 20 weeks pregnant. How have you not told him? How have you hidden it? You’re showing!”  
“I was afraid of getting his hopes up just to lose the baby again.”  
“How have you kept it from him?”  
“Oversized t-shirts and sweaters…Plus, he’s been working long hours at the shop, so it’s been easy to avoid him without him realizing that I’m avoiding him.”  
“Okay, sneaky. Everything is good with the baby. I’ll get you some pictures. Go home and tell him.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Troy.”

On my way home I stop at a maternity store and buy myself some clothes, since Troy says everything is okay, I feel like I can allow myself to believe that it’s real now. I head home afterwards and shower and change into one of my new dresses. It’s made of a stretchy material, so it hugs all of my curves, including my not insubstantial baby bump.

Once I’m dressed I call Francisco.  
“Hi, baby.”  
“Cisco, can you come home?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I just need you to come home. Please?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”  
I’m in the office when I hear the front door slam and Francisco say:  
“Veronica? What’s wrong, babe?”  
I step out of the office and say:  
“Please don’t be mad.”  
“Why would I be mad?”  
Then he looks at me and stares for a minute before saying:  
“Well, I guess I know why you haven’t let me touch you in weeks.”  
“Cisco…I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure everything was okay. I was afraid of getting your hopes up just to lose the baby.”  
“How far along are you?”  
“20 weeks.”  
“Jesus Christ, Veronica. You should have told me. This wasn’t fair and you know it.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I was scared, Cisco.”  
“You saw Troy today?”  
“Yes. He says everything is good. He sent home ultrasound pictures.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“They’re on the fridge.”

He turns and walks into the kitchen, pulling the pictures off of the fridge and staring at them with tears in his eyes. I step closer to him and reach for his arm.  
“I’m sorry, Francisco. I should have told you.”  
“Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“A girl.”  
I step closer to him again and wrap my arm around his waist. He steps away from me and says:  
“I need some time, Veronica. I’m really happy about the baby, but I’m really angry with you.”  
He puts the pictures back on the fridge and walks out of the house. I walk into the bedroom and curl up on the bed before starting to cry.

I’m still there when the front door opens and closes. I hear footsteps in the hallway and I expect to see Francisco walk into the bedroom, but it’s Danny instead. He walks towards the bed and says:  
“He’s with Pops and Gloria. He’s not out doing anything stupid.”  
“You could have called to tell me that, Danny.”  
“He didn’t want you to be alone.”  
“Then maybe he shouldn’t have left.”  
He shakes his head and takes off his shoes before climbing onto the bed behind me and wrapping his arms around me. He rests his hand on my stomach and rubs gently before saying:  
“You should have told him, Ronnie. I know you didn’t want to get his hopes up in case you lost the baby, but him knowing would have made the last few weeks less stressful for you. He says you haven’t let him touch you in almost two months.”  
“How frequently I let him touch me doesn’t seem like any of your business, Danny.”  
“Ronnie…I’m just trying to be his brother. Your friend. I’m not…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have. Can you go, please? I’m perfectly fine alone.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Please go, Danny.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
He gets up, puts his shoes on, and leaves, slamming the front door behind him.

I must fall asleep because I wake up a while later to the feeling of hands on my stomach and Francisco’s voice saying:  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know about you sooner, mi dulce niña.” (My sweet little girl.)  
I start crying and whisper:  
“I’m so sorry, Francisco. I never meant to hurt you.”  
He moves up from his spot next to my stomach and puts his hand on my cheek before saying:  
“I know. I’m sorry I got angry. I know you were just scared.”  
“I love you, so much, Cisco. Please don’t leave me again.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, mi amor. I do have a question though.”  
“What?”  
“Were you not letting me touch you because you were trying to hide the pregnancy or because you didn’t want me?”  
“I always want you.”  
“Prove it.”  
I roll and move so I’m straddling him before bending down and kissing him, pouring everything I feel for him into it.


	21. Twenty-One

Three and a half months after announcing my pregnancy to the family, we’re at Elysian Park. The guys have built a new car, complete with an amazing mural that Danny painted, and Gloria, Isabel, Mac, Dick, and I are standing together in the shade, watching the show. When I decide I want to walk around and take pictures, Dick wraps his arm around my waist and says:  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“You know I’m perfectly capable of walking around by myself.”  
“Yeah, but Ghost said he’d kill me if I let you out of my sight today, so you’re stuck with me, Ronnie.”  
“Fine.”

We walk around with Dick’s arm around my waist until we get to Francisco, Danny, and Miguel. Dick quickly lets me go and says:  
“She insisted on walking around.”  
Francisco laughs and says:  
“Yeah, my girl is a difficult one.”  
“Francisco, did you threaten to kill Dick if he let me out of his sight?”

He thinks about his answer for a second, then says:  
“Yes. I did.”  
“Why? I am capable of walking around alone.”  
“You’re really close to giving birth, it’s busy and hot here. I don’t want to risk anything happening to you.”  
“Over-protective boy.”  
“Yes. Now, give me a kiss and go back to the shade.”

I move closer to him and lean in to kiss him. As I pull away I say:  
“You are so bossy.”  
“Don’t worry baby, I’ll let you boss me around at home later.”  
I wink at him and say:  
“Good, because you have a crib to put together.”  
“Not exactly what I meant.”  
I get closer to him and whisper in his ear:  
“Be good and I’ll give you a reward later.”  
I kiss him again and then walk back over to Dick before tucking myself against his side and saying:  
“Okay bodyguard, let’s go back over to our spot.”

They end up winning the competition and the whole family comes over to our house for a celebratory BBQ. Everyone is sitting in the backyard and I’m in the kitchen prepping burger toppings when Francisco walks in and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck before saying:  
“Can you believe it, mi amor? A year ago we weren’t even together and now…Now we’re a family.”  
“A year ago I was getting shot by one of your shitty friends.”  
“I was trying not to think about that. I’m still so sorry.”  
“I’m fine, cabrón.”  
“I will never not regret that night.”

I turn around in his arms and put my hands on his cheeks.  
“I’m fine, Cisco. No long-term damage done.”  
“You could have died.”  
“Yeah. But I didn’t. And I’m right here, happy, healthy and about to pop out a little girl.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

I kiss him and he says:  
“How can I help with dinner?”  
“Get the BBQ started.”  
“That’s it?”  
“No. Then you can BBQ the burgers. Geez.”  
“Okay. Are you almost done in here? You should be sitting down.”  
“Yes, dear. I’m almost done and then I promise I will not move from my chair, except to go to the bathroom, all night.”  
“Fine. Just take it easy, cosita.”  
“Si, mi amor. Go start the BBQ.”  
He leaves the room, heading outside to man the BBQ, and I finish what I’m doing before taking the toppings outside and setting them on the table. 

Once everything is outside I sit down in my chair next to Mac, resting my hands on my stomach and grimacing when the baby kicks at them. Mac grins and leans over, rubbing my stomach as she puts her face next to it and says:  
“Rosalyn Marisol Alvarez. Go easy on your mama. She’s tired.”  
Danny laughs and says:  
“Not even born yet and already getting full-named by Auntie Mac. That girl’s gonna be trouble.”  
I smirk and say:  
“How could she be anything else? Look at who her parents are.”  
“Valid point.”

For the next couple of hours, we all sit and talk, making plans for future cars and for after Rosalyn is born. When I yawn for the first time, Miguel says:  
“Alright, it’s time for all of us to leave. Veronica needs her sleep.”  
“I’m okay, Pops.”  
“You need your rest. We’re all leaving. I don’t want to hear an argument, chiquita.”  
They all give us hugs and kisses before leaving the house and Francisco says:  
“I’ll clean up. Go take a shower and look at the instructions for the crib I’m supposed to be assembling.”  
“Okay.”

As I stand up to walk into the house I get a sharp pain through my abdomen and into my back, causing me to cry out in pain and double over. Francisco drops the bowl he had been taking into the house and rushes over to me saying:  
“Veronica? Mi amor? What’s wrong?”  
Another pain shoots through me as I try to stand up and I feel liquid run down my leg.  
“I think I’m in labour, Cisco.”  
“It’s early!”  
“Only a couple of weeks. We need to go to the hospital and you need to call Troy.”  
“Okay. Can you get to the car?”  
“Maybe.”  
I take a step and another pain shoots through me. This one is followed by immense pressure in my pelvis.   
“Cisco…The baby is coming. It feels like I need to push. Call 9-1-1 and then call Troy.”  
“I’m going to take you to bed first.”  
He scoops me into his arms and I scream as another pain shoots through me and then the pressure stays as I feel pain, a lot of it, in my vagina.  
“Cisco. She’s coming. You need to call Troy.”  
He carries me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed before taking off my pants and panties.   
“I see her head, Ronnie.”  
“Call Troy.”

He dials Troy’s number and puts it on speaker, dropping the phone next to me. Troy answers as I scream in pain and he says:  
“Guess Ronnie’s in labour.”  
“Yeah. We’re at home, Troy. It happened so fast and I can see the baby’s head.”  
“I’m on my way. In the meantime, I’ll talk you through it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Ronnie? If you feel like you need to push, do it. Okay?”  
I gasp and say:  
“There’s a lot of pressure, Troy.”  
“Yeah, that happens sweetheart. Cisco? Go wash your hands and get a couple of clean towels.”  
“Okay.”

Francisco leaves the room and Troy says:  
“Veronica? Sweetheart, I need you to push when you get the next contraction. If she’s crowning already we need to get her out of the birth canal.”  
“Troy, I’m scared. What if something goes wrong?”  
“We don’t have a choice at this point.”  
I scream as another pain hits and I hear Troy say:  
“Push, Veronica. Push.”  
I push and when I feel her come out more I say:  
“Fuck. It hurts.”  
“I know.”  
“No. You don’t fucking know. Have you ever tried to push a football out of your cock?!”  
“Okay, Veronica. Breathe. Francisco?”  
Cisco walks back into the room and says:  
“Her head and shoulders are out.”  
“Okay, hold on to her. Veronica? One more big push for me.”  
I push and I feel her come all the way out and Francisco says:  
“She’s out. I have her. Troy? She’s not crying.”  
“Wrap her in a towel and use your finger to make sure her airway is clear.”

Francisco wraps the baby in a towel and clears her mouth with his finger. When he pulls his finger out of her mouth she starts to cry and so do I. Francisco hands her to me and I wipe her face and head off with the towel.   
“Hi, sweetheart.”  
I hear Troy say:  
“I’m five minutes away.”  
Francisco says:  
“Just come in when you get here. We’re in the bedroom.”  
He hangs up and sits on the bed next to me.  
“You did so good sweetheart.”


End file.
